Seven days
by k-pixy
Summary: I've been searching for someone But never looked before my eyes There you were to my surprise It was so obvious looking into your face After playing a game of truth or dare I wanted to stay at your place I never thought that I Would fall in love with you But since the day we kissed I knew it had to be you I never thought we would be together I can't believe I just made love to you
1. Monday (A friend of mine)

Author's Note: This fic is based on one of my favorite Mary J. Blige song called Seven days…

Okay here's the rundown. Lucas and Brooke are best friends that will turn into more upon days since his return from Spain. Lucas is a photographer for National Geographic. Brooke's a first assistant for a powerful yet lecherous Magazine owner. Nathan and Lucas are twins, Keith and Karen are their parents, Haley is still Nathan's wife, Peyton is mentioned but not really featured in this story. Mouth and Rachel are brother and sister as well.

I really hope you guys like it.

-X-

-Monday- (A friend of mine)

-X-

Brooke Davis started her day as she usually did; had breakfast, tried to beat the morning rush on her way to work—which she almost always failed miserably. But fortunately she beat the clock this time. Even if it was by a few minutes. Brooke smirked as she sashayed her way down the hall of Kismet Magazine, successfully clocked in. Once at her desk Brooke straightened her picture frame of her, her best friend in the entire world Lucas Scott, Nathan and Haley James-Scott—while they were all in high school.

Before she could log into her computer Brooke felt someone behind her and looked up from her desktop to find her best friend and colleague Chase Adams standing over her. "What do you want Chase?"

"Do I have to want something to visit my favorite co-worker?" He said as he entered her cubicle.

Cocking her head slightly she asked again, "What is it Chase?"

"Rumor has it that you are due to get your vacation time—" He said in a happy tone.

"Yes I'm due for a vacation what's your point?" she answered in a monotone as she fired up her computer.

Chase sat on her desk and cocked his head, "Do you know where you're going?"

"Not at the moment…besides I can't afford to take any trips."

"Well I see there's no living vicariously through you." He said mulishly as he got up from her desk.

"Well you know me Chase—I have no time for fun." She said as she began her workday.

He snorted at that statement. "Which I do not understand…I mean I have the same duties as you and somehow I manage to still have a life outside this place."

Brooke looked at him then said, "Why don't you go back to your desk and start on your assignment."

"You're too serious. You're no fun at all."

"Mm-hmm." Brooke said before Mr. Blackwell's assistant, Rachel Gatina, plopped a huge stack on her desk. Brooke's eyes widened at the paperwork then back at her bitchy coworker.

"I can't decide which should be the hot topic for this month's issue so go through those and pick the top three." Without another word she turned and headed toward her own office.

Brooke sighed, tapping her pen on her small desk bored out of her ever loving mind as she pretended to look over the top fifty topics that her boss demandingly placed on her desk. She had absolutely no idea why this severe case of braindead boredom encased her in its suffocating grasp but she was more than ready to go home. Unfortunately it was only noon and she still had to decide which topics were best for the magazine cover.

"Davis! My office now!" Mr. Blackwell damn near bellowed breaking her away from her dulled thoughts.

Everyone peeked from their cubicles in her direction. Cursing silently she rose from her seat and hesitantly walked into her office. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Are you even close to finished looking over those topics for Rachel?"

"Uh…no sir—" she stuttered insecurely, not sure if this is the day that she would use the axe to end her employment. After all this was not the first time this had happened to her.

He looked at her with a blank expression. "Really Davis?"

Fidgeting Brooke admittedly said, "Okay…I know that I've been unfocused and—"

"John! We need to talk!" Angela Blackwell said as she barged into his office.

Mr. Blackwell looked at his wife stunned and said, "Angie I'm in the middle of something here!"

She turned her attention to Brooke. "Hello Brooke nice seeing you again. Are you sleeping with my husband? You see I have to ask since he likes screwing girls your age. Like Rachel for instance who I had caught red handed last night giving this asshole a blowjob. So are you? Screwing my husband I mean?!"

Brooke shook her head, "No ma'am I'm not like that—"

Rachel walked in with a panicked expression, "John we have a huge problem—Oh shit!" she said upon seeing Mrs. Blackwell.

Mrs. Blackwell slammed her purse down and yelled, "Yeah! Oh shit is right tramp!"

Mr. Blackwell looked at her then said, "Brooke I'll call you back in… please give us a minute."

You didn't have to tell her twice. Brooke practically ran out of his office. Chase was the first by her side.

"So what did dragon lady want?" Chase asked referring to Rachel as he leaned against her desk casually.

"N-nothing. She just wanted to pick my brain. Unfortunately for her its been dead for the past few hours—she had effectively killed it." She said half jokingly.

Chase laughed at the joke and said, "Good one Brooke. So she wanted to frame your work as her own again?"

"Pretty much." Brooke said unenthusiastically, again wondering why she was still here. Rachel used her continuously until she was literally going to be burnt out at the ripe age of 24.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That's so messed up. You have to do twice the work—"

"It's fine Chase—" She interjected weakly, knowing her friend was right.

Chase shook his head again, "No it's not. She delegates her workload on you and he expects you to meet your deadline on time—woman you're getting shafted and not in the good way."

"What else is new?" Brooke snorted sardonically, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice. "Besides delegation is a part of leadership—"

"There's a difference between delegation and just slacking on the job. And PS despite what Blackwell says Rachel is not the boss of any of us." Chase said under his breath as he worked furiously on his own article.

Marvin chuckled then said, "Your friend's right. You have twice the work load because my sister-dearest doesn't have the balls to handle this job. And that's not fair to you."

Chase leaned back and said to Marvin, "Don't waste your breath—she won't see reason."

"How long has Rachel been doing this?" Marvin asked Chase, wondering just how long she had been skating by.

"Um since November of…" Chase's eyes widened in realization then answering the question. "Shit two years ago. No wonder you're burnt out Brooke—"

There was a huge commotion within Blackwell's office, a lot of cursing and furniture scraping with wild cries and screeching then double doors burst open and the once poised and perfect Rachel was holding her blouse together and running out of the main door mad as hell with bloody nose.

"Brooke come in here please!" Mrs. Blackwell said, looking quite put together despite having just been in a fight.

Brooke hesitantly went inside and received the most shocking news. She just got a raise and a new position.

An hour later Brooke was sitting on a park bench when someone shouted her name loudly. Turning she saw her best friend walking up with a broad smile on his face.

"Lucas! Hey! Long time no see friend!" she said as she ran and hugged her long time friend closely. "How've you been?"

"Oh same ol same ol. How are you doing?"

She shrugged her dimples on full display as she gave him a genuine smile. "Can't really complain. Much. I missed you Broody boy."

"I missed you too Cheery girl."

"How'd you know that I would be here?" she asked, still in awe of seeing him.

Lucas shrugged, "Lucky guess."

She led him to the bench and sat down then asked, "How was Spain?"

"It was good. Great sights, great food, great people. But enough about me what's going on with you?"

Brooke kinked her eyebrows at him. "Really? You have been gone for two weeks but you want to talk about what's going on with me?" she asked humorously.

Lucas chuckled, "Well what can I say you interest me more than my travels."

"Liar…" she chuckled and rolled her eyes then said, "Fine…I just got a promotion at the office and it's going pretty well. I am now Mr. Blackwell's head assistant aka right hand woman. I'm practically running the company now."

Lucas half hugged her and said a warm, "Congratulations…what happened to the old one? I cannot think of her name for the life of me even though we all went to school together. You know the girl with the huge—" Brooke smacked his arm somewhat hard which caused him to flinch. "Hey! I was gonna say forehead!"

"Yeah right tell that to someone who believes you. Anyway Rachel was forced to resign. Apparently Mrs. Blackwell found out about the after hours she had been logging on her knees."

"Ooh fellatio nice…I figured she did that."

Brooke hiked a brow at him, "Oh really? Fantasize about her much?"

Lucas shoved her playfully, "Hell no. Now you on the other hand…" Brooke was about to hit him again but he lifted his hands in surrender. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

"You'd better be." she said with a playful glare. She then sighed, "Anyway there's talk around the office that it's my turn to be bimbo slut of the year because of my new position. They even have a pool going around the water cooler that I won't last a week without blowing him."

He shook his head, "They obviously don't know a thing about you. You don't listen to that crap do you?"

She shrugged, "It's hard not to. You know as well as I do that because of my looks that I get prejudged to be this mondo slut whore like Rachel has." she shook her head after a brief pause then remarked, "Only she more than proved them right."

"But that's never been what you were about so fuck em. They don't know shit so don't let it bother you."

Brooke smiled watching her best friend seethe over what was shared. "You're letting it bother you. You're all broody."

Lucas head snapped in her direction and said, "That's because it pisses me off that people think that about you. That you're nothing but a gorgeous girl with hypnotizing dimples, an amazing pair of tits and an ass like a peach—ignoring the brilliant brain that rests in your gorgeous head. And believe me I heard the tits and ass bit a lot while we were in school. Mostly from Nathan."

Nathan was Lucas younger twin brother by only a few minutes who used to have the hugest crush on her while growing up. Much to Lucas embarrassment. He had thanked God that Haley had moved to Tree Hill when she did or Nathan would have gotten his now out of control confidence up and acted on it.

"How is hotshot anyway? I haven't seen him in a long time." she asked with a fond smile, thinking back on the once awkward boy she loved as a brother.

"He's pretty good actually now that he was traded to the Miami Heat. They've been praying to move to a warmer state."

"And Haley?"

"She's amazing. She's writing music again. And she's pregnant."

"Get out!" she exclaimed with excitement, "How far along is she?"

Lucas watched a few children playing tag then answered, "Ohh about four months now."

Brooke smiled softly, "I gotta go see them sometime. I miss them."

Lucas bumped her shoulder with his and said, "Their number works you know."

She looked at her hands then admitted, "I know…I've just been so busy and I knew that they were too so I never made the time."

He looked at her again and let out a soft chuckle then said, "Sheesh I'm glad that you were able to remember me and fit me in when you could Ms. Career Woman."

"I could never forget you. Who else could I vent to if I did?"

"The walls are great listeners. Just don't expect them to talk back. And if they do talk back…your walls are way too thin."

"I much rather talk to you…now about you…what's going on?"

Lucas shrugged, "I had met someone. She was studying abroad and it was good while it lasted."

Her eyes grew big as she said, "Ooh a tawdry affair—"

Lucas snorted, "It was nothing tawdry about it. Peyton Sawyer was more of a… outstanding experience. Yes, that's it."

Brooke's eyebrows lifted at his revelation. "Is it serious?"

"I honestly don't know yet. She gave me her number and…we'll see. Wanna grab some lunch? I'm kinda starving."

"Sure. I could eat."

They walked out of the park together, trying to decide where they could sit in and eat and ended up having lunch at a small steakhouse restaurant. He ordered a porterhouse steak with all the trimmings while Brooke ordered a filet mignon with grilled shrimp and a loaded baked potato. When their orders came out Brooke snagged a broccoli from his plate as well as a spoonful of buttered potatoes much to his displeasure.

"You know that you could have ordered the same thing as I did if you really wanted it right?" he asked as he cut into his steak.

"But I was in the mood for filet mignon. And the shrimp is to die for—Hey!" she shouted as he stole a shrimp from her plate.

Lucas cocked his head and grinned in response, "Doesn't feel that good when it happens to you does it?" he laughed before popping the crustacean into his awaiting mouth. "My God you're right. I should've ordered those!"

They chatted all through their meal and everything was going well until Lucas receives a phone call that left him speechless and guilty.

"What's going on?"

He shook his head, "Nothing major…"

She took a sip of her wine and said, "No I know you better than that. So you may as well spill the beans Lucas Scott. Don't make me use the middle name…" she threatened.

"Fine… I have to go. Uh, it's a small—"

"Don't lie to me Eugene."

Lucas winced at the unneeded use of his dreaded middle name, "Fine. My mom just found out that I got back in town and I'm pretty much in deep shit considering that I didn't tell her first and she's demanding that I…and I quote: get your butt over here right now so that I can see my oldest son!"

"Oh you poor mama's boy!" she teased as she playfully pinched his chin in between her fingers. He laughed and pushed her hand away with glittering blue eyes. "Even though you're abandoning me for your mommy I have to get back to work anyway. So it's all good."

Lucas shook his head, "I'll call you tonight or do you want me to come over tomorrow?"

She pouted then said, "How about both? I missed you and this lil lunch was not enough Broody/Cheery time!"

"Okay since I'm coming over anyway how about I make dinner for you tomorrow night?"

Brooke grinned, her deep moon shaped dimples on full display. "Deal! See you tomorrow then! Oh and tell Karen and Keith that I said hi!" she watched him reach for his wallet and said, "No I got it!"

"Brooke you always do this! I can pay—"

She shook her head and said, "No we go Dutch as always."

He shook his head and tossed the money on the table. Lucas then kissed her cheek and said, "One day you're gonna let me treat you."

"But today's not that day Scott."

Lucas chuckled at her stubbornness and said, "I'll be seeing you…"

"I'll be seeing you…" Brooke repeated then sighed and watched him leave the restaurant. That was until she noticed that he had still tried to pay for her meal. Scoffing and shaking her head in disbelief Brooke muttered under her breath how unbelievable he was and put down her own money as well as a decent tip and put the portion that was meant for her meal in her purse to give back to him the next time she saw him.


	2. Tuesday (We played a game)

-X-

-Tuesday- (We played a game)

-X-

"Can I stay here until the storm passes? It's raining cats and dogs out there!" Lucas asked as he shook out his ruined beige coat.

"Yeah sure…come on in." Brooke said as she took his drenched coat and put it into the laundry room.

"Wow nice digs. I don't remember it being like this when I was last here…" He said as he walked through the entryway into the glittering light lavender living room with modern plush white furniture and light fixtures.

"Thanks. I know it's been awhile since you've been here but I had a lot of ideas when I first purchased it and I made some improvements."

"Its certainly unique." He said noncommittally still looking around the space she loved to spend most of her free time in.

Brooke felt a rush of pride as he looked around her space, admiring it and making lovely comments about all the changes he spotted.

"Okay what do you want for dinner?" he asked as he rummaged through her newly refurbished cabinets.

"Speaking of food I got something for you…" she put the cash from the restaurant in his hand and said, "You left too much money on the table yesterday at the steakhouse so I did you a solid and saved it for you."

"Brooke don't make a big deal out of it—"

She put her hands on her hips then said, "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't need you to pay for my meals?"

"Brooke—"

Their conversation was interrupted by a bright flash and a clap of thunder. Brooke unknowingly shivered from the loud sound.

Lucas entered the kitchen and whipped up a cuisine that he knew she would love. Brooke inhaled the heavenly scents of his culinary skills and watched as he worked, finding it extremely sexy that he knew his way around the kitchen.

After drinking and eating the friends sat in the living room when the thunderstorm grew even worse with loud claps of thunder and flashes of lightening. Lucas knew that she hated storms so he suggested, "It sounds like it's getting pretty bad out there. How about a game to distract ourselves from the storm?"

"Yeah I'm game…what do you want to play?"

"Let's see…can't go wrong with truth or dare. Right?"

Lucas "Truth or dare?

She paused then said, "Truth."

Lucas tapped his chin then asked, "Would you ever make out with me?"

She shrugged, "Yes I would. I mean you're not bad looking…and I find you attractive—Okay truth or dare?"

Lucas leaned forward and replied, "I would take Truth."

Brooke looked at him and asked, "Who is your crush?"

He smiled softly then admitted, "It's always been you. Nate wasn't the only one gaga for Brooke Davis."

That revelation stunned her to the core, "Really?"

Lucas shrugged as if what he said wasn't a big deal. "Yeah really… Ahem. Truth or dare?"

She exhaled then answered, "Dare."

He smirked then said, "Let me look through your phone."

Brooke handed over her phone and placed it in his hands then stated, "You won't find much in there. I'm a unofficial nun."

Lucas looked through all her private messages, social media then said, "You're right."

Brooke smirked, "Told you."

Lucas chuckled, "Yeah you are a nun. Alright Truth or dare?"

She paused then said, "Dare."

Lucas looked at her pure white outfit and said, "Take a shower with your clothes on."

Brooke's mouth dropped, "What?!

He shrugged then said, "You're the one who chose dare."

Brooke rolled her eyes then stomped off and turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm. When it did she stepped under the shower head and washed herself with her clothes on. She walked out soaked and turned this way and that showing that she did the dare.

Lucas got an eye full, her full breasts practically on display in the white blouse. He clapped with appreciation and said, "Good job."

Brooke rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Truth or dare?

"Truth."

She wanted him to squirm and she was also curious as she asked, "Quick—when's the last time you touched yourself? And what were you thinking about at the time?"

Lucas blushed heavily, "Brooke!"

Brooke smirked teasingly, "That's not an answer."

He rolled his eyes thoroughly embarrassed and admitted, "I rubbed one out last night. And I rather not say what I was thinking about."

"Uh-uh no go! I demand to know what you were thinking about Luke."

Lucas sighed, "I dreamed about you…we were getting hot and heavy…alright Truth or dare?"

Brooke gulped, "Dare."

"You have one minute to change into the hottest outfit you have."

Her brow hiked at the time limit but not the dare itself. "A minute?"

Lucas looked at his watch, "Time's wasting Brooke."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine start the clock over."

"Alright. Go."

Brooke hurried into her room and removed her wet clothing then put on her sexy red and black sheer lingerie set and walked out.

Lucas eyes heated up at the sight of her and he had to remind himself that she's only his friend.

Brooke placed her hands on her hips with a sassy flare. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." he said as he watched her sit down on the loveseat.

Brooke licked her lips then asked, "Have you ever done it in a public place?"

Lucas chuckled and admitted, "Yeah it was at the fairgrounds on a merry go round while it was closed."

Her eyebrows rose at that, "Risky. Naughty, naughty Lucas."

Lucas shrugged, "Nerve wrecking but hot. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." she said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Lucas expelled a breath then bravely asked, "Have you ever wanted to have sex with me?"

She looked at him with wide hazel eyes, "Truthfully the thought intrigued me but we're friends. Right?"

Lucas nodded, somewhat disappointed, "Right."

She then exhaled, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Brooke smirked, "Change your Facebook status to I'm coming...I'm coming... Then, one minute later, change it to I just came."

Lucas let out a mortified chuckle, "Oh God I don't want to know who's going to message me about this…" He did the dare then smirked, knowing that he would get her back eventually. "Truth or dare?"

She hesitantly stated, "Dare."

Lucas grinned, "I dare you to do your best fake O while looking me in the eye."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Predictable and easy as pie…" She starts panting and looking flushed probably from embarrassment but it worked for the image she was portraying and then moans erotically while looking him dead in the eyes. Lucas had to shift a few times to hide his reaction. "OK truth or dare?"

"I choose Dare."

Brooke didn't know what made her come up with it but she found herself saying, "I dare you to play naked for the rest of the game."

Lucas shrugged those powerful shoulders then said stubbornly, "Fine. I'm not backing down." He stated as he removed all of his clothes. Including his boxers. And Brooke had watched him in stunned arousal the entire time. He was absolutely breathtaking and glorious...

All sinewy muscles and gorgeously tanned skin. "Truth or dare?"

Brooke cleared her throat and replied, "Dare."

"Make out with me, without feeling me up, for as long as possible."

Brooke hiked an eyebrow at his dare then said, "Like that's gonna be hard. I'm not backing down either." She took a breath then straddled his lap and kissed him thoroughly. So thoroughly she almost forgotten that they were in the middle of a game. She found she couldn't resist feeling the corded muscles of his abdomen and removed herself from him as soon as she realized what she was doing. Standing damn near across the room and taking a much needed breath she asked, "Truth or dare?"

Lucas was feeling a bit reckless and said, "Dare."

Brooke gulped and found herself saying, "Kiss me like they do in the movies."

Lucas chuckled and strolled to her with an exaggerated walk and a western accent, "Alright darlin I been waitin all night fer this…" He then dramatically bent her over backwards and gave her an overwhelmingly passionate kiss that was hot enough to make her toes curl. His blue eyes held a fire that she had never seen in them before as he asked, "Truth or dare?"

Brooke swallowed and went for the safe option for now. "I pick Truth."

Lucas paused for a minute before asking, "What was it like the first time someone went down on you?"

Brooke gaped at him, "Luke!"

He smirked then mocked her, "That's not an answer B."

Brooke huffed then answered reluctantly, "Fine. It was awkward as hell Owen didn't know what the hell he was doing despite being an 'expert in cunnilingus'. Overall it was overrated. Alright your turn. Truth or dare?"

Lucas smirked cockily, sure that she wouldn't think of anything. "Dare."

Brooke tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Let's see… I want you to pretend like you're making sweet sweet love to the couch for one and a half minute."

He looked at the ceiling and chuckled regretfully, "Can I at least put on boxers for this dare? Because at this point it would really be me making love to your couch."

She paused and thought about then shrugged, "Sure. But they come right back off after the task mister."

Lucas pretended that he was wooing the couch at first which was hilarious but then when he started actually making love to it all Brooke could think of was herself being underneath him. And it made her uncomfortable hot and bothered. She bit her lip, her fingers trailing her sensitive skin along her neck.

Once the minute was over Brooke hid a delighted grin at the sight of his nudity. She should be disturbed by the feeling but she wasn't. She admired his flawless form hungrily but managed to keep it hidden from him.

"Alright truth or dare?

Brooke didn't want his retaliation so she said, "Truth."

Lucas say on the chair and asked boldly, mostly to get a little bit even but also he was truly curious. "What was your wildest sexual experience?"

She still received it. Brooke exhaled then answered, "One night me and Owen were downstairs watching a movie while his family was upstairs. I ended up getting really horny, so I starting giving him head. He looked at me and said 'your turn,' then he ripped my pants off and started playing with my pussy until I was gushing. Then I started to ride him and his brother walked downstairs, so I put the blanket over us but his cock was deep inside me while we were talking to him. Truth or dare?"

Lucas tried to hide his reaction but shrugged when he couldn't. He huffed at her amused stare, "Shit Brooke I'm only human...um I choose dare…"

Brooke decided to get away from the sexy stuff and went more embarrassing with this dare. "Send a video of you singing My Heart will go on. And send it to Haley."

Lucas eyes widened with horror. "You are cruel. But alright. Karma's a Brooke. Just so you know." Lucas took his phone and began recording himself singing horribly to the Celine Dion classic. Once finished he sent it to his sister-in-law who replied with a slew of laughing emoji's. He tossed the phone on the couch and declared, "Done. Truth or dare?"

She rolled her eyes, "I know you're dying to give me one…I go for dare."

Lucas decided to make her squirm then smirked, "Go in the kitchen and do the moonwalk and send it to your mom."

Brooke gaped at him, "Oh come on! My mom—of everyone you we know you choose my someone-got-a-stick-up-her-ass mother?!"

He shrugged then stated cockily, "Gotta do it Brooke!"

Brooke pouted then did her horrific version of the moonwalk in her lingerie while in her renovated kitchen. Lucas recorded her all the while laughing at her.

She grabbed her phone and sent it to Victoria Davis. Then showed him that she had sent it. "I hate you. Truth or dare Luke?"

He shrugged, "Truth."

"What's something you would die if your mom found out about?"

Lucas winced then said, "That I had accidentally fucked a girl in mom and dad's room."

"How do you accidentally fuck someone Lucas?" she laughed, shaking her head at him.

"It's easier than you might think…

especially when it was our surprisingly very experienced babysitter."

"Oh my God. Carrie?! You fucked Not-all-the-way-there Carrie?!" she asked, completely gobsmacked, "Who are you right now?!"

"Moving on…Truth or dare?"

Still chuckling at him she said, "Dare."

Lucas grinned and dared, "Why don't you show me the most embarrassing thing in your bedroom?"

Brooke flushed a pretty pink and squares her shoulders and went into the back and brought out her trusty yet sophisticated purple vibrator. Lucas eyes widened and a smirk graced his handsome features as he said, "I guess you're not a nun after all…"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I do still love to get off Luke."

"So how often do you use that thing?"

"Ah ah Truth or dare?"

Lucas groaned and said, "Oh come on it was just getting interesting!"

"Pick or we end the game and I win."

Lucas exhaled and stood to his feet, got redressed in his boxers then said, "Fine. You win. I'm getting tired anyway."

-x-

Lucas woke in the middle of the night to find Brooke wrapped around him like a blanket with his arms wrapped securely around her.

How the hell did we come to be like this? Lucas thought hazily as he observed their current position. His hand resting on the small of her back, moulding her curvy body to his unconsciously.

Brooke moaned softly and snuggled closer to him, much like a cat who laid upon its beloved master.

Lucas debated whether to remain as they were or move and risk waking her. He chose the former.

Sighing he relished having her in his arms, feeling the silky smoothness of her beautiful smooth skin, the scent of her long satin hair—strawberry-melon—his new favorite scent. Before he knew it he was falling asleep again and it was the most peaceful sleep he had in years.

-x-

In the middle of the night Brooke found herself sprawled all over Lucas's body, straddling him was more like it and for the life of her she couldn't recall how she came to be this way. His hand was on her behind securely, his long fingers lightly squeezing her.

"How the fuck..." She whispered while slightly sitting up which placed her pantie covered sex directly over his nice package...

Oh my God he's hard...what to do, what to do? She thought feverishly. Coming to a decision Brooke bit her lip and calmly or as calmly as she could manage untangled herself but only managed to wake him up anyway.

"What are you doing?" He asked drowsily, still half asleep.

"Um...moving to my side of the bed...?"

Lucas dragged her back into his arms and practically growled saying, "I like holding you like this..."

To be perfectly honest she liked him holding her like this too. But it was wrong...

Although she couldn't put her finger as to why...

Then she felt the hard long reminder as to why. Hell Brooke hadn't had sex since she left Owen two years ago and it had been a lot longer than that since she'd had decent sex.

God the thing was insistent! she thought with a heated blush.

It kept poking her lower belly. Like it had a mind of its own! Brooke sighed and looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only 2:30 in the morning. Settling back into his arms she huffed, Boy...this is going to be a very long night...


	3. Wednesday (You went away)

-X-

-Wednesday- (You went away)

-X-

Lucas woke up the next day completely refreshed and ready to tackle the day. Sighing with regret Lucas expertly extracted himself until he was successful and was standing beside the bed, watching her sleep. She now lay on her back; her head resting on her left arm, her mouth slightly ajar as deep even breaths came in a steady stream.

Staring down at her unguarded all he could think was: Damn she was unbearably beautiful.

Once completely dressed Lucas grabbed a notepad and wrote her a quick note should she wake up before he got back then grabbed his wallet and both the room key and his car keys then walked out the room, making sure to lock up behind himself.

Lucas stopped at Country Best's restaurant intent on getting a now late breakfast for Brooke.

At first the hostess stood still with a interested grin but then said professionally, "Hello welcome to CB's table or a booth?"

"Neither. I want to order to go."

"Sure. Here's a menu. I'll be back in a jiffy."

His cellphone rang and he answered without hesitation, "Hello?"

"What the hell was with you last night? Were you drunk?" Haley asked with a laugh, still thinking about that video he had sent her. "Nathan's still cracking up over it."

"As are you I see." he chuckled as he perused the menu. "But Brooke dared me."

"Ohh Truth or dare…I kinda figured that. What did you do to get her back?"

Lucas chuckled again then answered, "I dared her to do the moonwalk in her kitchen and send it to her mother. But here's the best part…she had on lingerie while she did it."

Haley guffawed, "God that must have been priceless!"

"It was." he said while laughing, but then his call was interrupted. "Hey sis I'll call you back. I have a call coming in."

"Okay…call me back."

Lucas switched calls then said, "Hello?"

"Hey Luke I have another assignment for you…"

-x-

He kissed her forehead, unable to stop himself. "Uh, I brought some breakfast for you..."

"Aren't you the sweetest best friend in the world?!" she said groggily with a dimpled smile as she stretched.

Lucas eyes traveled to her rising breast and he had to turn away. He needed to get out of there before he did something foolish. Like pinning her to the bed and... He shook his head ending the impromptu daydream. By this time Brooke had gotten out of bed and gone into her bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a hot shower. And can you please hand me my outfit on the bed? I forgot it…" she shouted.

"Uh yeah sure..." He grabbed the red and white outfit that she had set out and brought it to her. His eyes steadfastly on her unique eyes.

She smiled brightly, "Thanks! I'll be out in minute."

Lucas snorted, "Aka an hour or so?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and answered, "Noo...ten minutes or so."

"Okay I'm holding you to that." He called after she closed the door.

Sitting on the bed he clicked on the T.V and turned to his favorite channel Natgeo Wild. He got comfortable as he saw his favorite animal the mighty lion squaring off with a cheetah.

He liked the lion because they were gangstas of nature. They hunted in packs and took what they wanted and ruled the animal kingdom with an iron fist.

Lucas barely noticed Brooke sitting beside him, engrossed in what he was watching.

"Wow...I love this channel! Wildest animal fights is my favorite!"

"Oh yeah? I had no idea. What's your favorite animal?"

She smiled and said, "Crocodiles."

"Crocs? Really?" He asked as he handed her a Styrofoam tray.

"Yeah...crocodiles are vicious amphibians. Very possessive of their territory. It even defeated a python." She said before digging into her scrambled eggs.

Lucas was amazed. It was funny to him because besides lions—crocodiles were high on his favorite predator list as well.

"But it died too though." Lucas pointed out, remembering seeing that story somewhere.

"It still defeated it. Which is impressive of itself. No other animal could kill a predator like that." Brooke said with pride then finished off a sausage link.

Lucas smirked, "Normally girls wouldn't be caught dead watching anything that has to do with nature."

Brooke rolled her eyes at that last statement. "So what do you want to do?" She asked after finishing her delicious breakfast. "I have an hour before I have to go into work."

He exhaled then sat down next to her and said, "I'm sorry Brooke but I gotta fly out today on assignment. I gotta go to Montana for a two day shoot but I will be back by Friday."

Brooke looked at him angrily, "Are you serious?! But you just got back Luke!" she whined.

"I know, I know but it's only two days. Then when I'm back we can do whatever you want."

She nodded, still disappointed that he was leaving again. "Well at least it's not an entire two weeks this time."

-x-

Brooke closed her eyes and sighed, trying to calm her bumbling nerves through her body as she walked the halls of Kismet. It was like she was the newbie again the way everyone were staring at her. Chase was the first to greet her with a genuine smile. "Hey Davis."

"Hey Adams." She said as she made her way to her desk.

"How the hell did you get a promotion?" Chase asked, taking his customary spot on her desk.

"Maybe because I deserve it? After all I was doing Rachel's work for a long time. Will you please remove your ass from my desk so I can get to work?" Brooke scolded playfully, knowing that that wasn't going to happen.

She noticed everyone was still looking at her strangely. "Um Chase?"

"Yea doll?" he asked offhandedly as he typed up his latest report.

"Um why is everybody looking at me like I have two heads or something?"

Chase looked around and noticed everyone hurrying back to work then sucked his teeth, "They seem to think that you and the boss have been—"

"Why would they have that idea?!" she hissed, pissed off that they would have the audacity to even think of her that way. Brooke hadn't given them one reason to even form that opinion about her in all the years she had been working here.

"Rachel may have told someone who had told someone who had told—" At Brooke's scathing and cutting look he hurriedly said, "Okay short story Rachel told one person that you had a dinner date with our boss and it spread like wild fire."

Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose then exhaled, "You're not joking are you?"

"Wish I were princess." Chase said regrettably.

She cocked her head to the side and growled, "I should kill her! And you! Because I know that you love this kind of shit and went about spreading it too! I should string you up by your balls and murder you!"

Chase opened his mouth to say something but Brooke turned her back to him and went back to work on her article, typing furiously while trying to put what she had just found out what was going on out of her head. She was focusing so hard on her research that she skipped out on lunch and even stayed while everyone else called it a night.

"You're still here?" Mr. Blackwell asked, finally breaking out of her intense concentration. "I thought everyone left for the night."

Brooke looked around and saw that everyone had long vacated the area. Her eyes then zeroed on the time on her computer and gasped, "Oh my God I didn't realize it was so late! I can shut down now and—"

Mr. Blackwell chuckled then clarified, "No I didn't mean for you to stop doing what you were doing. I'm actually glad you're here. Since you're the go to girl I have some ideas to run by you if that's ok?"

Considering what was going around the entire department she was glad that he had waited until now to ask her to come into his office. "Yeah of course."

She followed him into the office and watched him pick up a stack of papers from his desk. "I usually write down my ideas on my iPad but lately I just rewrote them on these sheets of paper since my technology failed me for the past few days."

"So these are your ideas?" Brooke asked as she looked over the topics he had presented to her. Most of them were interesting and maybe controversial even if there were happening often.

He eyed her then answered, "Yes. What do you think?"

"They're great...but most offices or places have a strict no fraternization clause." Brooke said thoughtfully, tackling the one topic that had caught her attention.

"As they should...but you know as well as I that there's always...temptation. And most fall prey to their desires."

The way he said that word made her shudder but not in a good way.

"B-but even so...is it really the right thing to do when both parties could lose their position?"

Mr. Blackwell stood behind her and placed his hand on her bare arms, causing her to shiver in disgust. "Some people don't care about the consequences Brooke...some people just live their lives a moment at a time..." He purred seductively as he continued to caress her arms.

Brooke stiffened and stepped away from him, "I can't do this. I'm your employee—"

Mr. Blackwell took a step towards her and replied, "So was Rachel—"

"And look what happened to her! Attacked by your wife and fired within the same day! That's not going to be me. I'm not her and never will be!"

"Come on I know that you want to have a stress free work environment…be nice to me and it will be—oomph!" he grunted as Brooke elbowed him in his genitals.

She walked to the door then shouted, "In case that wasn't clear enough for you—that means that I quit!"

"You won't work in this town again Brooke Davis!" he wheezed, still clutching himself.

"Try to blackball me and you will regret it!" she then walked out of his office without once looking back.

-x-

"I quit my job tonight." she said upon answering the phone. Somehow she just knew that it was Lucas.

Lucas gripped the phone as he entered his hotel room. "What do you mean quit? You just got a promotion!"

"Well even though his wife pressured him into promoting me he still had the nerve to hit on me! Plus as you know there's already gossip about me in the office—it would have got around that I was there alone with him and they would have made the assumption that I succumbed to his charm." she said that with a roll of her eyes.

"He's a douche. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet. Everything's fresh. I mean it's not like I really needed the job. My trust is still intact."

Her grandfather on her dad's side had set up a generous amount of four million dollars in a trust fund for her. She chose to work because she liked what she did but she didn't appreciate being used the way she had been. The only person who knew about her trust fund was Lucas Scott. The man she trusted above anyone else.

"That's the one thing that I didn't get…we both know that you didn't need that job so why didn't you quit when you started getting mistreated there?"

Brooke shrugged, "I'm not a quitter. I foolishly thought that it was gonna get better. That is until I was groped—"

Lucas felt anger building as her words took effect in his mind. "He put his hands on you?"

"He caressed my arms while talking about temptation and fraternization in the workplace. I got away from him and shouted that I quit before hauling ass."

"You're better than that job anyway."

She sat down in a nearby chair then said thoughtfully, "Maybe I should start my own company…"

"Are you serious?" he asked, hope rising inside him. He was tired of Brooke having to deal with pigs and assholes and if she was really serious then he'd support her and stand behind whatever venture she set her mind to.

"What? You think I can't do it?" Brooke asked defensively, projecting her fears onto him.

Lucas laughed and sat down on the bed, "Why so defensive?"

"Answer the question Luke."

Lucas sighed and held the phone closer then smiled fondly, "Brooke Penelope Davis…you should already know that I believe in you. You're one of the smartest women I know and if anyone can start a company it's you."

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so. Do you have a plan?"

Brooke paused then admitted, "Nothing solid yet. But maybe I can start a clothing line. You remember that I was always drawing sketches—"

"Yeah I still have a notebook full of them. You were always drawing dresses and different outfits along with hearts and different animals. They were so good that I kept them. Not to mention some notes that you wrote to me."

Brooke was so touched that she smiled and said, "Aww you have to bring them over sometime so that I can reminisce with you."

Lucas laid down and said, "Of course. We'll go through them together as soon as I get back."

"So how's Montana?"

"Well I pretty much went straight to work. I actually just checked into the hotel after I took pictures of the sunset over the horizon which was incredibly beautiful with rich oranges and blues, and a few stars popping out—it was pretty amazing. And I managed to catch a couple of wolves sitting around waiting for the full moon. I stayed out there and got a few more animals…"

"And you lived?"

Lucas chuckled and pointed out, "Not to toot my own horn but I do know how to get around without being detected by wildlife."

She sighed and watched the clock. It was now midnight. "I miss you already Broody."

"I miss you too Cheery. You have no idea how much…" he said as he laid back on the comfy bed.

Brooke smiled and bit her lip, liking that he is missing her as much as she was missing him. Just hearing his voice made her feel better, made her smile more and her heart race. She got up to her feet and walked into her bedroom. "Give me an idea of how much you miss me?"

"An idea of how much I miss you…let's see… I did three things today on the flight, miss you, miss you and miss you. What about you?"

Brooke laid down on her bed and bit her lip, not sure why she felt so good hearing that. "You may be out of my sight.. but never out of my mind… I miss you that much. Sometimes when I'm sitting here thinking about you, I wonder if you're also sitting around doing the same."

"Trust me I do." he then looked at the clock and winced, "Brooke I'm so sorry but I have to go. I will call you later I got to try to get some shut eye. The shoot starts at four o'clock in the morning and lasts all day."

She pouted, saddened that he was ending the call already but knew that he had a busy day tomorrow. "Okay…knock em dead Scott. I'll be thinking of you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." he reluctantly ended the call and exhaled, a small pleased smile on his face. So she missed him and would be thinking about him too…that was really good to know, he thought with a thrilled smile before finally drifting off.


	4. Thursday (Things weren't the same)

Author's note: Dream smut…

-X-

-Thursday- (Things weren't the same)

-X-

"I want you Brooke…" Lucas said feverishly as he parted from her lips. "God I love your lips when they're wet with wine and red with desire. Come for me Brooke…come for me…"

She writhed beneath his hard gorgeous body, his plunging fingers driving her absolutely crazy. She raked her nails over his muscled back and panted in his ear desperately, "Lucas…God…you're fingering me so good, I'm squirting all over the bed, my body's shaking! Ohh I'm com—"

Brooke awoke panting heavily, shaken by her crazy vivid dreams. Brooke had thought of him so much she had even dreamed of him making love to her again and again. That was the third time she woke up like that, all hot and bothered with no one to take care of her needs. She had wondered why this was happening when she finally was able to catch her breath.

Lucas is her best friend…she shouldn't have these kinds of thoughts about him. It was forbidden. Right?

Her body was too on fire to go back to sleep so Brooke dug into her draw of goodies and pulled out her trusty vibrator and lost herself in her fantasy.

She could picture a mysterious man kissing down her body, his soft sexy lips creating fire along her skin… his rough hands caressing her sides until he reached her sensitive breasts that were just aching for his touch.

Brooke gasped, hadn't even realize he had removed his pants until he gently but firmly thrust into her. She whimpered quietly as he penetrated her, savoring how he felt inside her. Brooke opened her eyes and saw Lucas looking at her with intense steel blue eyes instead of her fantasy man.

Somehow she felt more pleasure at the thought of him than from any other man. Brooke didn't want to analyze it at all, too focused on her ecstasy as she imagined Lucas pounding between her splayed thighs. Brooke hissed, and cried out his name repeatedly as she worked the vibrator inside her desperately wet pussy deeper than before, thrusting it faster and unmercifully, picturing Lucas working her body ruthlessly. Just as she thought she couldn't take much more she came blindingly in a powerful orgasm that stole her breath and had her questioning what the hell happened that was so different from the other times she had done this.

Moments later she was still shaky due to her unbelievable orgasm. God, what the hell is wrong with me? She wondered angrily as she splashed cool water over her heated face. She looked in the mirror for awhile, trying to calm down her racing heart. "Lucas Scott is your friend! Your best friend! He's not some guy that you can just lust after! He's important to you and you can't ruin twenty two years of friendship on some stupid crush!"

Sighing she walked into her room and groaned at the sight of the ruffled sheets due to her insane moment of weakness.

Brooke took her phone and called her other best friend. "Hello?"

She sat down on the bed and admitted, "Hales…I'm in trouble!"

"Tigger what happened?"

"It's about Lucas—"

Haley's heart dropped, "What about Lucas?! Is he okay?!"

Brooke's eyes widened with realization, "Oh no nothing happened to him! He's fine and is taking photographs of the landscape and horses in Montana as we speak."

Haley's brows kinked as she asked, "Then what's the problem?"

Brooke fell back and groaned as she answered, "The problem is…I think that I am falling in love with Lucas. Or rather in lust with him."

"What? What did you say?"

Brooke sighed and repeated it. Then admitted ashamedly, "I've been having insanely hot wet dreams and fantasies of him since he came back from Spain! I don't know what's wrong with me! We've been friends since we were in diapers!"

"First of all—ew it's too early in the morning to have this kind of conversation! Secondly, Brooke that's not the end of the world! In fact that's great news—"

If Brooke could glare at her right now she would. Instead she stated with impatience, "No it's not Tutor wife! Things aren't the same now and that's a bad thing Hales! I mean come on Lucas and I—we're great as just friends…there's no room for sex and romantic love! And how weird would it be for us to be together? We would look ridiculous together right?"

Haley had to giggle at her friend and pointed out, "Brooke…I hate to break it to you but you and Lucas have been dating but not really dating for years. All that was missing was the sex. Love is already a fixture in your relationship. So it's like taking the next step. As for looking ridiculous together—honey I think that you two were made for each other. You both compliment each other well in looks so that excuse is out. So go on and take the next step."

Brooke didn't necessarily want to hear that. "But I don't want to—"

Haley chuckled softly then stated, "Yes you do."

"No I don't!" She said stubbornly.

"Yes you obviously do! Dreams have only the pigmentation of fact."

Brooke exhaled with frustration, "I need advice not a fortune from a fortune cookie!"

Haley chuckled again, "You really want my advice?"

Brooke rolled her eyes then said, "Duh! That's why I called you, you dork! What should I do?!"

She grinned then said, "Tell him how you're feeling and see where it goes from there. Because something has shifted and you now want him as more than a friend at least subconsciously."

"Worst advice ever tutor wife!" she groaned with a frown, "Ugh I was expecting you to say something like get your head examined Brooke or avoid him at all costs until this insanity is over! Not this give in and see where it goes bullshit that you're spewing!"

Haley sighed then pointed out, "Brooke there's nothing wrong with falling in love with your best friend—"

Brooke groaned then pointed out for her, "Except for the fact that if we do go for it and it ends up being this tremendous amount of drama meaning there's a great chance that we won't be friends anymore…I won't be able to take that!"

"Brooke why are you trying to talk yourself out of wanting more with Lucas? We both know that no matter what happens that that man will still stand there in your corner. He nor Nathan are like Owen or any other guy we know. So like I said go for it. If you don't go after what you want, you will never have it. I gotta go…the bathroom's calling my name! I swear since I've got pregnant I go to the toilet more than I ever had since I've been alive!"

"TMI Hales TMI!" Brooke groaned teasingly with a laugh. "Call me back as soon as you're done."

"Okay. Hopefully I will remember. But call Lucas tonight and tell him how you're feeling Brooke."

She shook her head, "I'm not doing that Hales. It's too much of a risk—"

"You know what they say, no risk no reward. So go big or go home. Later Brooke." she then ended the call and rushed to the bathroom to relieve her bladder.

Brooke gnawed on her bottom lip and exhaled, not sure of what to do. God, why couldn't they stay stagnant? Why did her feelings have to go and muck up everything? She couldn't tell him how much he came to mean to her in the matter of mere days. He would wonder what had changed between them—just as she was doing now. She wouldn't even know how to answer that. Nor does she know what to do with all of this. All she knew was that she had to make a decision whether or not to do anything about her growing interest.

Her phone startled her from her thoughts, and she rushed to answer it. "Tutor wife—"

"No it's Lucas…"

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his sexy voice, "Lucas…hi. I thought that you were busy today—"

Lucas smiled, he loved hearing the sexy raspiness of her voice filling his ear. "I'm on a break right now and I was just checking in on my Cheery. So how are you doing?"

There was no way that she was going to tell him about her dream sexcapade with him. So she played it off saying, "I'm…okay. I guess."

"What's wrong Pretty Girl?"

Brooke tried desperately not to feel giddy at the new nickname that he thought up and was failing miserably. "Nothing's wrong Broody. I just…have a lot to think about."

"Anything that you could tell me about?" he asked, noting that she sounded different than usual.

"Not really. At least not yet…"

Lucas knew something was up but he chose not to say anything. He knew that if he pressured her she would only clam up. "Okay when I get back we should go back to that steakhouse and then hang out."

"We totally should." she said with a smile.

Lucas hated that he had to go back but he had to, "Alright break times over. I will see you tomorrow night alright?"

"Okay love you Broody boy." she then winced, hating that she allowed that to slip out.

Lucas smiled, "I love you too. Alright later."

Brooke hung up and laid back in her bed, staring at her ceiling. Lucas. The man who had somehow made his way past the caution tape of the friend zone and into every mental capacity that she had. Brooke bit her lip as she thoughts of them being together ran through her mind.

Needing a distraction, Brooke started sketching ideas for her new line Before she knew it she had sketched a total of twenty pages full of evening and casual wear and had begun sewing by hand one of the dresses she had designed with the shimmering red material she had had forever but never had the time to do anything with. She was still working when the next call interrupted her train of thought.

She answered the call and balanced the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she finished the hemming-stitch of the dress. "Hello?"

"Hey! I've been calling for hours and no response." Lucas complained as he packed up his camera. "Where have you been?"

Brooke smiled at the worry in his tone. Then frowned. God when did everything become cute when it came to him? she wondered. "Working on some stuff. What's going on?"

"Like?" he asked curiously as he packed up his clothes.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Besides I thought that you weren't going to call me tonight."

Lucas grinned and pointed out, "I never said that I wasn't."

"You never said that you would either. Thus the assumption…so what are you doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

Brooke laughed and continued sewing, "Can't be too interesting if you're calling me."

Lucas huffed jokingly, "Sheesh you would think that that your best friend would miss you."

"I do miss you Luke. I'm literally counting the hours until I see you."

"Really?" he asked as he settled on his bed, glad that he wasn't the only one.

Brooke chuckled, "Yes really."

"What are you wearing right now?" he found himself asking.

She halted sewing and asked, "What?"

"What are you wearing right now? I just want to picture you…"

Her pulse sped up a bit and she replied, "I'm wearing my white 98 degrees t-shirt with my black shorts. My hair is in a loose ponytail."

"The shorts…are they the shorts that are so short that it barely covers your ass?"

For some reason the way he was speaking with her had her clenching her legs together. "The same."

He groaned, "Bra?"

Brooke gasped, "Lucas!"

"Answer the question it's helping my mental image…"

"No bra…" she said huskily, knowing that the conversation was entering into dangerous territory.

Lucas licked his lips, "Damn…"

"What?" she asked as she sat down on her couch. The very one Lucas had made-love to.

"It's just a very sexy image…you don't want to know where my mind is going…"

Brooke felt a rush at the thought of him finding her sexy. "I think I kind of do. Where's your mind going Broody?"

Lucas felt his pants tighten at the sexy tone of her voice. "To places no friend should cross…"

"Tell me…"

"It makes me want to do things to you…things that will either make me take a cold shower or rub one out."

Brooke couldn't believe that they were having this sort of conversation. "I'd rather that you rub one out…and when you do…I want to hear you doing it."

Lucas cursed as his cock began throbbing insistently from the combination of her words and her incredibly sexy husky voice. He unzipped his pants to ease the unexpected pressure. "Are you sure about this?"

He was giving her an out. An out that she should have taken but…

"I'm so sure."

"If I do it…you would have to do it right along with me. I want to hear you touching yourself…I want to hear your sexy moans in my ear…I want it all Brooke…" he said lowly, the thought of her getting off with him turning him on more than it should. In fact it should be a really bad idea but he didn't care. He wanted this. He wanted her. So bad that he couldn't—wouldn't think of the consequences.

Brooke bit her lip, unsure if she should continue with this. She gulped nervously and finally said, "Okay…"

Lucas was both relieved and aroused by that one word. He wasn't sure how he'd have felt if she had changed her mind. In fact she still could but he wasn't focused on that. He was focused on the okay she gave him. The permission to get off with her. A fantasy that he had always harbored while away from her.

Brooke bit her lip as she began massaging her breasts, "I'm touching myself Luke…I'm pretending it's your hands on me…"

"Where are you touching baby?" he rasped, his hands automatically gripping his erection in response to her sexy words.

She licked her lips and answered, "My breasts…they're so sensitive…especially when it's you touching them."

Lucas groaned as he began stroking himself, imagining his Brooke touching herself. "Brooke…you're so damn sexy…you got me so fucking hard like touching me?"

"Yes…I love touching your hard cock… I can't wait to have it in my mouth…" Brooke moaned as she reached inside her soaked panties and got lost in their shared fantasy, pleasure rippling through her as she pictured his rough hand distributing her delectation.

In her mind he was right here with her, stroking her center expertly while massaging her tender breast. She moaned as she sank deeper into the fantasy, now thrusting three fingers inside her tight opening. Brooke started panting, unable to keep the conversation going but instead focusing on the feelings he made her feel. This was somehow even more enjoyable than this morning's session.

Lucas could hear her heavy breathing in his ear, could hear her sweet moans filling his ears like sweet music aiding his own pleasure as he pretended that it was her soft delicate hand stroking him in just the way he likes. He moaned her name a few times as his hand gripped his cock and stroked faster, picturing her perfect mouth around his erection, losing himself in this forbidden fantasy. He knew that they weren't supposed to be doing anything close to this but that was what made it so goddamn hot. The fact that they were not supposed to be like this…"Fuck Pretty Girl I'm close…"

"Me too…I'm coming! I'm coming! Ohh God Lucas! Yes! Ahhh Luke! You feel so good inside me! Aaahhhh ooh fuck!" She moaned vocally as she came hard on her fingers. She shuddered then removed her hand from her now drenched panties.

Just as she was coming which was the most erotic thing that he had ever heard in his entire life Lucas clenched his teeth and lost himself in his own ecstasy, hard jets of his semen coating his hand as he came hard all the while calling out her name.

"Shit…" they rasped together then laughed. Both were breathing harshly, exhausted from their unexpected experience.

Lucas rose from the bed and cleaned his drenched hand then said, "I don't think that I ever came so much before…nor did I ever feel this good from having phone sex."

"Me neither…actually this was my first time having phone sex…" she said while blushing.

Lucas was shocked, "Really?"

"Really…I never had to before…"

"Well I'm glad that I was the one that you bestowed that honor to…and I gotta say that your voice was made for phone sex."

Brooke bit her lip, recalling his heated groans of pleasure that helped her get her there. "So was yours…I never got off like that before…I'm not sure if it was the fact that it was my first time doing something like this or if it was because it was your sexy voice filling my ears." she then sighed and asked softly, "God nothing's going to be the same is it Luke?"

"I don't know Brooke…I don't know…but I gotta be honest here I'm sure as hell enjoying whatever this is."

Brooke smiled brightly, "I am too…"

He smiled and said, "I can hear the smile on your face. I bet it's pretty big."

It grew even bigger as soon as he said that. She then admitted, "It is… listen I gotta go."

Lucas eyes were drooping anyway so he nodded, well aware that she couldn't see the action. "I'll see you when I see you. And thank you for tonight Pretty Girl."

"No…Thank you. Goodnight Broody." she said tiredly, finally crawling into bed.

He chuckled then said with a relaxed sigh, "I'm far from broody right now Brooke. Goodnight…"

With a final goodnight they disconnected the call. Both knowing deep down that things weren't the same.


	5. Friday (You came back)

Author's Note: What happened to Haley had actually happened to me while I was pregnant with my son only I was at work and had fallen asleep in the stall. I still find it hilarious that it happened. The cravings too unfortunately lol.

-X-

-Friday- (You came back)

-X-

Brooke woke up and groaned with embarrassment, unable to believe that they had phone sex last night. Or that it was the most erotic moment she ever experienced in her life. It blew every night with Owen way out of the water orgasm wise. She bit her lip, unable to stop the tingle of arousal flowing between her legs at the remembrance of their hot conversation and knew that she was in trouble.

Brooke sighed and groaned in despair and frustration as she flopped back in bed, wondering just how they were going to go back to being just friends after everything that's happened. After a quick yet thorough shower, she dried off and got ready for the day.

After her shower her phone rang and she answered with a saddened, "Hello?"

Haley frowned at the tone of the normally cheerful brunette and asked, "What could have possibly happened this early in the morning Tigger?"

She paused for a while.

"Brooke? What happened?" Haley asked with a bit of panic.

"Hales…me and Lucas had sex last night—" she said with a frown then amended, "Well phone sex…"

Haley was both relieved and grossed out then groaned, "I wish I didn't ask! Was it horrible—"

"No! It was extremely good." Brooke said as she stepped into her navy blue skinny jeans. "Definitely the hottest thing I have ever experienced so far. But we crossed a line that I'm not sure we can come back from."

"Well you guys just tested the waters by doing that and it sounds like you both are very compatible in that department. If you're comfortable with phone sex—which can be embarrassing but also very intimate and imaginative then you're definitely ready for the real thing."

"Haley…we—"

Haley smiled and shook her head at her stubborn friend. "Brooke stop… you are denying yourself and Lucas of true happiness."

Brooke shrugged into her sheer white blouse. "I don't want to ruin us—"

She rolled her eyes then said with great exasperation, "I wish you'd stop thinking that your relationship with him is ruined by this. It's only evolving into something really special if you allow it to."

Brooke gnawed on her lip then changed the subject, "Anyway what happened to you yesterday? You were supposed to call me back."

Haley sighed then explained, "Well I've been so tired lately…I ended up falling asleep on the toilet. I don't know how long I was there but Nathan came home to that lovely sight."

Brooke giggled, "You actually fell asleep on the toilet?"

"Yeah, I did and I don't know how I did it but it happened. You should've seen his face when he got me up…" she giggled then stopped and said with longing, "Ooh I really, really, really could go for a pizza right now, covered with onions and sardines!"

"Ew sardines?!" Brooke asked with full disgust. "That combination should never be put together!"

"Well it's what the baby wants right now!" she defended, "Yesterday he wanted a peanut butter and ketchup sandwich—"

Brooke gagged and said, "Congratulations you officially made me lose my appetite!"

"They may be crazy cravings but they are soo delicious and they hit the spot!"

"I'm never having kids. Ever!"

Haley laughed then teased, "Yeah right you love kids. Besides Lucas always said that he wanted three kids minimum."

"Two boys and a girl…" she said absently, picturing a family with him, their sons were handsome like Lucas and their daughter was a dead ringer for her.

Haley smiled, "I'm surprised that you remember that. Must mean something…"

"I gotta go. I have a lot of work to do."

"Alright…feel free to drop by here anytime. Maybe we can share a meat lover covered in sardine and onion pizza!"

Brooke shuddered and gagged, "I'm hanging up now! Love you Tutor wife soon to be mom."

"Love you too!" she then hung up and set about ordering a medium meat lovers pizza that she had every intention of covering with the fish and onion.

-x-

An hour later Brooke sat on the back porch and began sketching. She loved her Beach home. From the wonderful view of the beach, speckled with tide pools and overlooked by majestic bluffs to her house itself which was the standard mini mansion. Even though there were plenty things to do around here she just stayed to herself and worked. Now that she was planning on starting her own company she had even less time to do those things.

Her doorbell rang a charming tune, scared her to the point of drawing a long line on her new design. She scowled at it then exhaled warily, "Fucking A! I'm going to have to fix it later."

The doorbell rang again. Brooke got up and walked the long hallway and answered the door. Standing there with a huge smile on her face and two luggage bags in her hand was her favorite little cousin (she was only a year younger than Brooke) on her mother's side. Nicki screamed just when she did and hugged her tight.

"Nicki Davis… what are you doing out of New York City and with bags no less?" she asked, allowing her access.

Nicki sighed, "I'm sorry for intruding but I had nowhere else to go. My mom kicked me out in favor of her new flavor of the month so… here I am. Is it okay that I stay here with you for awhile at least until I get a job?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah of course. Come on inside. I have three guest rooms so you can pick any of them and crash. I only ask that you respect my privacy and whoever I bring here. No parties whenever I'm away."

Nicki nodded and walked around. "Wow Brooke I didn't know that you had it like this!"

"Yeah I'm very fortunate."

"I thought you were getting married? Where's Mr. Pro-ball?" she asked, referring to Owen.

"I guess you've been out of the loop huh. Well we broke up years ago."

She gasped, "Really?! What happened?"

Brooke sighed, "Well… I caught him cheating on me with Tara Richards—"

"Hang on… that slut that went to school with you? The one I didn't like—that Tara Richards?"

"Yeah… that bitch."

Nicki shook her head pitiful, "I told you she wasn't any good."

Brooke nodded, "You did. You saw right through her. But listen I'm going back to work on some sketches. The TV is right in there with the state of the art Blu Ray DVD both remotes are on the coffee table. Make yourself at home."

Nicki hugged her again and Brooke giggled, happy that she was here. Now she didn't have to be isolated.

After leaving her alone Brooke went back to working on her sketches. She scribbled out one line and wrote in another, wanting the song to be just right when she heard Nicki's yell.

"What now?" she asked, rushing to see what was wrong.

"Brooke isn't that your man or ex on a sex tape with that bitch?" she asked as she watched entertainment tonight break the story of Tara and Owen's sex tape that was made years prior.

"Oh my God. How the hell did they find out?!"

"Somebody leaked it obviously. But wait you knew about the tape?"

Brooke sighed then admitted, "They were in the process of making one while watching another one they made when I walked in."

Nicki hugged her tight, offering her support. "You're going to be OK cuz. You're a strong, beautiful, independent woman that has literally came up out of nothing. You gonna be alright. Those traitorous bastards deserve each other."

"Thank you Nicki but I'm just fine now. I'm over it. Have been for a while."

The front door opened while they were hugging, effectively scaring both women. "Who the fuck is that out there?!" Nicki yelled, her New York accent popping out.

"Who the hell are you?!" Lucas called back.

Brooke walked cautiously into the living room with a metal bat that she kept around in case someone broke in. She was about to swing but halted once she saw that it was Lucas who had brought a bouquet of lilies in his hand.

"It's just Lucas!" Brooke said with a sigh of relief, immediately dropping the bat. "You scared the shit out of us! When did you get here?!"

"I just got in town twenty minutes ago. Came straight here. So who's in the back?"

"My lesbian lover." she jokes as she took him into her arms, hugging him tightly. She inhaled his unique scent and melted against him, not wanting to let go.

He held her just as tightly, also taking in her strawberry and melon scent. Trying in vain to ignore the way her curvy body felt against his. Before he realized it he had kissed her forehead affectionately.

"You two should just go ahead and get a room!" Nicki said with a smirk, breaking up the moment.

Brooke rolled her eyes and said, "Luke you remember my little cousin Nicki right?"

"Oh yeah, potty-mouth Nicki. The first and only kid who dropped a combination of F-bombs in front of my parents." Lucas said with a warm chuckle.

"My mouth learned some interesting tricks over the years." she purred flirtatiously.

Lucas hiked a brow at her suggestive words, "Really?"

"You wanna find out?"

Brooke looked at the two exchange flirty lines and felt her blood begin to boil. Brooke grabbed Nicki and dragged her into her room and snapped, "What the hell do you think that you're doing?!"

"What? Lucas got seriously hot!" she said with a smile. "Look I know he's your friend and all but—"

Brooke didn't want to hear any more. "Mm-mm no buts—he's off limits! As of now."

"Fine. You know any other guys that I could waste time with?"

Brooke thought of her old office buddy but then dismissed it. "I may know someone. But lay off Lucas alright!"

"You like him don't you?"

"He's my best friend. Nothing more."

Nicki shook her head, "Yeah right. You forget that I know you like the back of my hand. Something is going on with you and Blondie. I know it."

Brooke rolled her eyes and left her bedroom with a huff.

Lucas stood to his feet and said, "Brooke what do you say about going over to my folks?"

Brooke smiled, "Sure…Nicki you want to come?"

"Nah…I think I'm gonna soak up the sun on the beach. You two have fun."

-x-

"Lucas you're back!" Karen said as she hugged her son lovingly, she then turned to Brooke with the same radiant smile and hugged her as well. It wasn't a regular hug either. It was one of those warm loving lengthy hugs that could go on forever and neither party could care less.

"Enough Ma!" he said with an amused smile. "It's not like you haven't seen each other in years."

Karen waved him off then asked, "Hush I will greet my goddaughter any way I want. So how are you sweetheart? Are you okay?"

Brooke grinned and replied, "I'm fine. Even better now that I've seen you. Where's Keith?"

"Keith is working on his old Firebird in the garage." she said after letting them inside. "I'll go get him—"

"You don't have to do that Ma—"

Karen scoffed and walked away from her oldest son but not before saying, "Nonsense! He'll be upset if he doesn't get a chance to see you both. I'll be right back!"

"Look about last night…" Lucas began as soon as they had a moment alone but she held up a hand successfully interrupting him.

"We should probably just forget about last night…we weren't thinking straight. You were really tired from a long day of work and I was tired and very stressed and we both needed to relieve some built up tension. Right?"

Lucas hid his disappointment well with a nod, "Right. You're right. Come here…" He took her into his arms and hugged her, inhaling her fruity scent. He had missed her so much. When he released her he grinned down at her, "Are you willing to have some fun after this?"

Brooke exhaled, "With as much shit that just broke out over the news… emphatically yes."

"What's going on?" he asked, not liking the stress in her voice.

Brooke exhaled and answered him, "They found Owen's sex tape. The one that I walked in on them making…was plastered all over the news earlier."

Lucas looked taken aback. "Are you okay? I know how upset you were when you found out—"

"Yeah… at first it took me back to when it first happened and I was angry all over again but I'm okay now that you are here." She said with a small smile.

Lucas scowled angrily at the thought of that asshole. He hated that she wasted so much time with him. "I wish I could beat his ass all over again."

"Luke—" she began but was interrupted by Keith's shout.

"Luke! Brooke!" Keith said as he entered the room. "What are you two doing here?"

"What do you think we're doing here? We're here to see you."

"Alright smart ass." he said with a good natured smile, "What are you guys up to this morning?"

Lucas looked at her then answered his father's question with a half grin, "Well Brooke and I are gonna go down to the fairgrounds and spend some much needed best friend time together."

"Sounds like fun. Brooke Karen has set up a nice breakfast in the kitchen. Luke…" Keith then gestured with his head for Lucas to follow him.

"I'll be right back Brooke." Lucas followed after his father into the garage.

"What's going on with you and Brooke?"

Lucas shrugged, "Nothing—"

"Don't lie to me boy I know you and Brooke. The way you're looking at her…it's the same way Nathan looks at Haley and the exact same way I look at your mother. Now try again."

Lucas sighed then admitted, "Alright I think that I love her as more than a friend. I may have for years. But she doesn't want things to change between us and I can't deny her anything. So I'm in friend zone hell."

Keith smirked, "I know exactly what you mean. I remember those years that your mom had me stuck in the friend zone…"

Lucas sat in the chair near the door and asked with a bit of desperation, "How'd you get out of it Dad? Because this is driving me nuts."

"Friendship may, and often does, grow into love, but love never subsides into friendship. All I can say is to be patient. Karen was afraid of change too but I remained patient with her and boom one day she just couldn't deny it anymore."

After a delicious breakfast with his parents they visited the zoo portion of the fairgrounds and saw elephants, tigers, Lions, bears, giraffes, and a slew of other animals. Brooke enjoyed it all.

"I'm glad you wanted to spend the whole day with me." Brooke said softly, grateful that he brought her here.

Lucas nudged her playfully, "Of course. You're one of my best friends."

"Ditto. So… can we go on the rides now?"

He laughed and shrugged, "If you're sure you're ready. Because the one I want to go on is kinda intense."

"Oh I'm soo ready!" she said confidently.

-x-

Brooke looked at the intimidating Zipper and questioned whether this ride that looks and sounds like it was built from leftover parts is even safe to ride. But even though she was terrified he had dared her and being fearless meant taking on any challenge.

In the midst of a seemingly endless forward free-spin, Brooke felt blind, animal panic; even though she knew the odds favored her and Lucas's survival, she could not bring logic to bear on the sensations she was experiencing.

Brooke was screaming phrases like "we're gonna die", "oh my god," and "oh shiiiittt Luuucaasss!" as the ride went on and on. She had not even known if they were rightsideup or upsidedown due to the constant rolling movement.

At the end she had been glad that Lucas had asked her to ride it. She had left the ride with an unforgettable, and extremely exhilarating experience.

"I told you it was intense." Lucas chided humorously. "And I'm kinda hurt that you threatened to cut my balls off—"

"Well don't put me on shit like that and try to kill me! I almost had a heart attack twice!" she laughed, as she pokes his chest, still feeling her heart racing. "That was terrifying but I have to admit it was pretty fun too. I'm never getting on it again though!"

Lucas held her hand and said, "Never say never Cheery. Never say never."

Brooke was just glad her legs still worked. "Never, never, never, never ever again!"

"You say that now but just you wait I'll get you to ride it again."

She sucked her teeth, "Good luck with that." she then spotted a photo booth and dragged him to it. After paying, Brooke drug him inside and watched the timer wind down and made silly faces with him as the flashes started.

Lucas looked at her and smiled slowly and it was one of the most spectacular sights. She knew she had to get used to this new feeling but every single time it caused butterflies in her belly, and shortness of breath.

We're just friends, she reminds herself in order to calm the fluttering in her belly down. They had spent hours riding rides and playing games, a few of which Lucas had won, earning Brooke a white fluffy lion, a red bear with a heart and a charm bracelet.

Four hours later Brooke was loving her strawberry daiquiri with her sirloin steak dinner. Lucas had the same but to be honest his had looked much bigger than hers. Which was unfair. How'd they know if she had a small appetite?

"How's your dinner?" She asked as she watched him dissect his sirloin.

"Its awesome. I hadn't had a decent meal like this since we were last here." He told her as he tore into his steak.

Brooke couldn't deny that this whole day with Lucas surpassed anything she ever had with Owen Morello. Even when he had been wooing her.

With Owen... he was artificial, every kiss and caress was designed to get her guard down so he could use her body.

With Lucas... he was completely genuine. From his laugh to the way he kissed her—even if they had been playing a game—everything felt amazingly real. Something Brooke hadn't had much experience with.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Lucas asked after chugging down his beer.

"Nothing."

He shook his head and said, "Had to be something for you to look like that."

Brooke looked at him and shook her head. "Like what?"

"Like something's weighing on your mind." Lucas said as he served himself another pint.

Brooke looked down and muttered, "Its nothing..."

Lucas arched a brow then questioned, "But?"

"I didn't say a but." She said after finishing off her fully loaded potato.

"Sounded like you were about to."

Brooke smiled, "Okay fine if you must know I was comparing you to Owen."

"What about that musclebound dickhead?" He asked before stuffing his mouth with another morsel.

"Compared to you he's an artificial Ken doll with tattoos."

Lucas laughed wholeheartedly. "Wow he's that small?"

"That's disgusting!" She laughed along with him, feeling that mysterious connection growing even deeper between them. God did he have to look so damn edible tonight?

He gulped down his beer then said, "Hey you're the one who said it, not me."

"Well I didn't mean it that way sheesh." She giggled as she sipped on her delicious daiquiri.

"Yes you did." Brooke looked away, slightly blushing. "You know I'm right."

"Yeah sure..."

Lucas laughed again then ate his dinner, still chuckling every once in a while.

"Its not that funny Lucas." Brooke said after awhile.

"It is if you've heard him say in the locker room how much he's packin and that the ladies were always satisfied."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "He always satisfied me."

Lucas gave her an are you shitting me look. "He was your only Brooke...how would you know anything? Did he make you come? Do you even know what it feels like without a toy aiding you?"

Brooke bit her lip and said, "I-I think so..."

"That's a solid no. If you have to think then you definitely don't know. An orgasm is something that you know without a shadow of a doubt. It leaves you breathless and shaky after the greatest high you could ever experience outside of drugs..." He shook his head in pity. "That selfish asshole... I'm surprised you didn't leave sooner."

"Have you provided many...or-orgasms?" She asked as her heart raced a little faster.

He leaned in, his blue eyes locked on her lips as he said with a sexy smirk, "Countless. I would love to demonstrate if you'd be willing Brooke..."

"Uh..." She hesitated as her eyes locked on his lips. "...no. That won't be necessary Luke—"

"I beg to differ...if you've never had an orgasm from a man you really don't know what you're missing."

Seemingly lost in his seduction she said, "Tell me."

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

Biting her lower lip in thought she inhaled deeply, her decision made.

-x-

Lucas unlocked his front door while a tipsy Brooke was plastered over his back, kissing and caressing him, inciting him so much that he was sorely tempted to take what she was freely offering. True he had flirted with her at the restaurant but he hadn't meant to take her tonight.

To be truthful both parties were significantly tipsy but Lucas always handled his liquor well and was able to navigate them back to his place with thankfully no problems.

Lucas finally got the door open and Brooke took the opportunity to kiss him fully, her tongue snaking its way inside his mouth as they stumbled their way inside.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa..." He panted once he was able to pry her away from his overheating body. "Brooke not that I'm complaining but maybe we should stop..."

"You don't want to stop..." She panted lowly, leaving arousing kisses along his neck.

"You're drunk—"

Brooke shook her head, her now frizzy curly hair swayed with her movements. "I'm not drunk..."

"Yes you are—"

She tripped over her feet and giggled uncontrollably as she fell on the bed

"Okay I'm drunk but I'm not that drunk..." Brooke hiccupped as she struggled pulling off her sandals. "Maybe...a little...more than usual but..."

Brooke laughed with accomplishment once both sandals were off her feet.

"Brooke...C'mon..." He groaned as she started back in on her assault on his neck and face.

"You c'mon Lucas...Wasn't it you that got me all hot and bothered tonight by talking about orgasms and steamy sex?" She asked as she kissed down his neck and powerful shoulders.

Lucas removed her from his suffering body and said with pained regret, "You got me there...but you're drunk—"

"So? As long as I'm willing that should only matter—"

Lucas looked into her uniquely beautiful eyes and told her, "Believe me it matters very much to me that you're sober. I never take advantage of a drunk woman—no matter how sexy she may be."

"Why do you have to be so fucking noble? Here I am trying to get you to fuck me and you're—you're stuck on being noble!" Brooke complained with a cute pout. Unknowingly making him fall even deeper for her.

Lucas laughed ironically as he tucked her in, "Nobility has nothing to do with it Brooke." He then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Pretty Girl."

"Goodnight sex on legs..." She said drowsily.

Lucas couldn't hold in the laugh that erupted from his gut. He then took a couple of sheets and his pillow then made his way to his leather couch and passed out on it silently hoping she wouldn't come and attack him in his sleep.


	6. (I wanted to kiss you on) Saturday

Author's Note: It's good to be back! I now have internet and am able to update more often at least for the time being.

I hope that you like this chapter. Got one more to go guys and the next one I promise you are going to love. Enjoy!

-X-

(I wanted to kiss you) On Saturday

-X-

Lucas was trying to wait for Brooke to get up from bed but he was starving. His stomach grumbles making his decision easier.

"Fuck this." He went into the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator and found some eggs bacon and sausage. He looked at the expiration dates and breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't past them. He grabbed a few frying pans and searched the pantry for anything else that they could eat. He found some pancake mix and oatmeal. He chose pancakes.

Thanks to his mother he knew his way around the kitchen. She would teach him and Nate how to cook while Keith was away at work. His mama told him that he had to learn in case anything happened to his wife or if said wife didn't feel like cooking. To know how to take care of themselves without relying upon takeout. Which he was eternally grateful for.

Lucas smiled at the thought of Brooke when she joined in on the cooking lessons. The girl couldn't boil an egg without burning something. But she had gotten a lot better over the years. In fact if he wasn't eating at his parents house or Nathan and Haley's or Naley's as Brooke affectionately called them, he would be eating over at her place.

Brooke…God he was crazy about that woman. Always had been and always will be.

He had fallen in love with her in their junior year in high school, when he and Nathan dominated the basketball team and she had been the head cheerleader along with Haley. She never knew just how deeply he fell for her and he knew that if she had she would freak out and she would avoid him. So knowing that and wanting her in his life he had settled for her friendship. And it had worked out until recently… now those buried feelings were rising again and he couldn't put a stop to it.

That truth or dare game they had played on Tuesday had been the catalyst of these new and old emotions emerging.

-x-

Brooke awoke the next morning extremely discomforted and hot. Her head and body were trying to murder her it seemed. She sat up rubbing her aching and spinning head as she looked down at her nude body.

How in the hell... she thought as she tried to piece together what happened last night in her foggy brain.

Did I actually...Oh God. Brooke gasped as she realized how she had behaved towards Lucas.

"Ugh..." She groaned utterly disgusted with herself. She peeked at Lucas and caught him staring. "It's rude to stare Broody." She grumbles groggily. "Can you turn off the sun please..."

"So you remember?"

Brooke sat up and rubbed her aching eyes. "Most of it yeah. Thankfully nothing happened too bad. Right?"

"And if they did?" Lucas asked with a sexy smile.

"We've both decided that we are friends and friends only."

Lucas rolled his eyes playfully, "Alright if you say so."

"So what does my bestie have on the agenda today?" She asked still feeling the pain of the hangover.

"Well first things first: Good morning sunshine." Lucas said cheerfully as he sat down a tray of coffee and hot breakfast.

"What's good about it?" She grumbled, still completely gripped by her hungover.

He dropped a kiss on her forehead and quipped smartly, "Oh the fact that you woke up this morning?"

"Wish I didn't..." She responded grumpily.

"Ha ha...but you did." He said with a smile. "So get up and get your perky breakfast. Breakfast designed to rid you of that nice hangover."

Brooke grumbled then said in a very anti-cheery manner, "Can't because I'm naked under here."

Lucas's eyebrows shot up with surprise and hidden desire, "Oh really? Well now I'd have to insist you get up."

"Shut the fuck up." She deadpanned as she raked her hand over her face, seemingly trying to scrub the pain away.

"Aw poor baby. Wanna cuddle?"

Brooke threw the pillows behind her and tried to throw them at him but since she was recovering slowly her accuracy suffered.

"You're really fun when you're like this Brooke. I guess you're Broody today huh?" he teased with a mocking grin.

"Ugh shut the fuck up and leave me alone!"

Lucas was finding this to be hilarious. "That's not what you wanted last night—"

Sick of his taunts she jumped out of his bed fully naked and attacked him without thinking. Lucas barely had time to witness it before he was dodging playful punches.

Brooke was sick of missing! But her playful anger fizzled out as soon as his hands gripped her wrists. That was the moment Brooke realized that she was naked.

"Oh my God..."

Lucas's eyes peeked at her tempting form and met her wide hazel eyes once more.

"Look just eat. I'm going to take a shower. A cold one."

"O-okay." She said awkwardly, her eyes taking in the nauseous yet scrumptious looking food.

Lucas walked away while murmuring about teases.

-x-

He continued to look down at her with a soft expression. He felt as if some unseen force were pulling him towards her. He stared at her longingly and without making a conscious effort slowly bent down to her as if to kiss her.

Her heart began to race slightly with anticipation. However, just before he could reach her lips a blaring sound filled the room unexpectedly. It was the smoke alarm.

"Shit!" he shouted then rushed to the stove to rescue their lunch.

"Feel up to going out?"

Brooke looked at Lucas then smiled, "How about we crash some stores while we're at it?"

Lucas nodded, "Well I could use a new—"

"No I mean go into stores and make up outrageous stories about people. If that sounds—"

"Fun!" Lucas interjected.

Thirty minutes later there they stood, making up stories about other people while waiting in line at McDonald's for their lunch. Brooke smirked then said, "The blonde loves to do it in public places, and the guy with her is screaming to come out of the closet."

Lucas laughed, "He kinda does look like a closet homo. If not a flaming one. Ok I got the next guy…that balding gentleman loves prostitutes and is thousands of dollars in debt."

"The woman next to him is totally in love with him but he won't pay any attention to her." Brooke added, with a slight laugh.

Lucas nodded, "Because he's into prostitutes. Ok… the red-head woman is totally into bondage."

"I can actually see that." Brooke laughed. "Ok the girl over there near the snacks… is a total freak in bed and loves trains."

Brooke angled her head, "Hmm. Now that I look at her she does look the type. Ok the guy that's eating the nachos will one day knock off a convenience store and the other guy next to him has a sex addiction problem."

"Next!"

"What do you want Pretty Girl?" he asked as soon as they reached the counter.

Brooke looked over the menu then said, "I'd love the Bacon Ranch Grilled Chicken salad and a McCafé Caramel Frappé." she then turned to him and asked, "What do you want Broody?"

He whispered under his breath, "You. Desperately."

The cashier strained to hear him then said, "I didn't hear that sir. Can you say your order louder?"

"Um I would like to have two Quarter Pounders with cheese and a large fry with a large Sprite."

"Separate or together?" she asked expectantly.

To both friends it was like a trick question in their minds both thinking of their mutual feelings for each other. That is until Lucas finally answered, "Together."

"For here or to go?"

"To go."

Lucas paid for their meals and received the receipt as the cashier said, "Okay here's your receipt the number on top is the number we will call you which is 412 and your orders will be ready as soon as possible. Next please!"

"What a small world!" Owen said with a pleased smile as he bumped into them.

"...And yet, I never run into David Beckham." Brooke said sarcastically with a tight smile. "So how've you been?"

"I'm great. In fact I just asked Tara to marry me and she's having my kid. How have you been Brooke?" he said with a smug tone, enjoying seeing her uncomfortable.

Brooke was about to answer but instead Lucas brought her close to his body and kissed her neck and said with possessiveness, "We're doing great man. I don't know how you ever let this one go but your loss is my gain."

"You're together? I thought you two were the poster kids for friendship."

Lucas kissed her head then stated, "Yeah we've been together for two years now."

"Really?" Owen asked, not liking this development. He had liked the fact that Brooke hadn't been able to move on from him and the fact that she had made him jealous.

"Order 412!" The cashier called,

"That's us!" Brooke said with a bright smile, "Congratulations on the engagement and the new kid but that's all I can say."

"That's all the reaction I get from you?"

She watched Lucas get their food then shrugged as she looked back at Owen passively, "Pretty much. That's all the reaction you'll get from me. I've moved on. Sorry it's not the reaction you were looking for."

She then walked away with Lucas, knowing that Owen was staring after them.

"I was fine—" she said as they walked out of the restaurant.

Lucas scoffed and answered, "No you weren't—you were like a deer stuck in headlights and had I not interfered Owen would have been gunning for you. So a thank you would suffice."

Brooke eyed him then admitted defeat and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

-x-

Lucas whooped with joy as he just finished beating the pants off her in Connect Four.

"I hate this game! You always win!"

"You don't like the game, because you suck at it." he taunted as he dumped the pieces out and began putting the game away.

"I don't suck at it. It sucks. And you suck." Brooke said as she pouted.

Lucas rolled his eyes then asked, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah I could veg out. As long as you don't pick out something that I don't like."

He looked into her eyes and said, "Alright I won't."

Brooke dazzled him with a pleased smile. "Okay enough talk…let's watch a movie."

"Okay what do you want to watch?"

Brooke smiled then replied, "A disney movie."

He managed to find a few Disney movies. The Little Mermaid, Alice in wonderland or Sleeping beauty. He bought them for his little sister Lily for whenever she came over to spend the night. Which wasn't often considering his job.

"How about Peter Pan?"

Brooke gave him a look, "You know that I like princesses."

"And I like Peter Pan. It's full of magic and wonder with the gift of staying young forever. When I was younger I used to wish I could be him "

"And who was your Tinkerbell?"

Lucas smiled, "At the time Haley. Now it's Lily."

"And who was Wendy?"

Lucas thought about it then answered, "You. It's always been you."

Brooke felt the connection between them growing in that moment. But the spell was broken as soon as she saw a huge spider on his pure white walls. She screamed loud, panicking full throttle as she practically jumped to the other side of the room, far away from him and the spider.

"Jeez you're just like a fan girl at a concert—about to blow my damn eardrums out." He grumbled, holding his left ear.

"There's a huge spider on your fucking wall!" she squealed, moving away from him and it. "Get it!"

He looked back and saw that there was a huge black tarantula near the ceiling. "He looks harmless and cute."

"Based on that one sentence—we're going to have to rethink our friendship. There is no way that that thing is cute or harmless!"

Lucas got up and went to search for something to get it with. He came back a few minutes later with a Tupperware bowl that he had borrowed from his mother and stood on the black leather couch. After missing a few times and nearly giving her a heart attack he finally caught it and placed the lid on the bowl.

Lucas came down and walked to her, displaying his catch. "See? Harmless and cute."

Brooke shivered at the sight of it. "Get that thing away from me!" she whined, her skin crawling just by being near it.

"I think I should keep you. In case Brooke is a bad girl!" he said jokingly, liking the way she squirmed.

"Noope. No the hell you're not. You gotta throw that whole thing away!"

Lucas laughed and brought it closer to her. The closer he came the quicker she ran until he was chasing her out the door with it.

"Lucas stop playing around!" She whined as she juked to the left, dodging him successfully.

"Never!" he laughed, still chasing after her.

"Quit it! I will so get you back if you don't!" She swore as her arms pumped with her legs, running for the life of her. "I'm serious—ahh!"

Lucas tackled her down to the ground, the bowl long forgotten. They both were laughing as they rolled on the ground until Lucas was laying on top of her. He looked into her sparkling hazel brown eyes and her beautiful laughing expression, her smile transforming her face. She looked so beautiful this way…

His heart was pounding at the look she was giving him. That I want to kiss you look but again she snapped out of it with an awkward laugh and he sighed with disappointment. Can she not see how much he wants her? Couldn't she see that he was really crazy about her?

Brooke licked her lips subconsciously, wanting so badly to kiss him but she cleared her throat, breaking the suddenly intense moment. "You play too much Luke."

Lucas got up and helped her to her feet. "You good?"

"Yeah… I'm good. Where did you sling that thing anyway?" she asked, dusting off her fitted jeans.

Lucas looked around and winced, "I don't remember. I think that I tossed it somewhere in the yard. Or maybe in one of my neighbors yards."

Brooke looked to his neighbors yard on the right and sure enough the container was there. "Oh well I can't stand them anyway so you did me a favor."

Lucas shook his head laughing, "You're bad. But we should get in the house before we're noticed."

"Come on Broody. We could have been at the end of the movie messing around with you." She said with attitude, grabbing his hand and practically dragged him with her.

"You can't deny that you had fun." He said after closing the door behind them.

"I always have fun with you. But that's not the point. And by the way I will soo get you back for chasing me with that damn spider!"

"You can surely try. But I will win this war if you want to wage one." Lucas threatens, getting close enough to share breaths.

"Bring it." She challenged back, laughing.

Lucas sighed, unable to ignore the attraction anymore. Especially when he could see the way her chest rose and fell from her heavy breaths. He brushed her silly hair away from her face and asked softly, "What's happening with us Cheery?"

Brooke's eyes widened at his question.

He rolled his eyes then stated, "You know what I mean Brooke—don't act like you don't. God ever since Tuesday I've been wanting to kiss you all the time! Hell I've been wanting to do a lot more than that! And I know that you feel the same way as I do."

Brooke licked her lips as she looked down at her feet and admitted, "I won't deny it. I do feel the same way as you do. And as much as I want you Luke I don't want to wreck a friend that I've already found in you. I've seen it happen before. And I can't ignore how it all ended. That two friends became one but walked away with none." she then paused for a moment, trying not to fall prey to the longing she felt while with him. Her eyes finally met his as she said meaningfully, "Lucas whatever's happening between us…I cannot risk losing you as a friend."

Lucas looked at the ceiling in frustration then looked at her as he asked passionately, "So what? We continue to ignore this? Pretend that nothing's changed? That we haven't crossed a line that night? That we don't know how each other sound when we come? To forget how hot and passionate our kisses were?"

"Yes…that's exactly what I want." she lied.

Lucas peered at her and knew that she was only doing this because she was afraid. He exhaled with disappointment then nodded, "Fine. I'll respect that. Only if you're a hundred percent sure."

Brooke wasn't a hundred percent sure if this was the way to go but she said, "I'm sure."

"Then that's what we'll do."

Sure he was disappointed but she was his best friend even if he saw potential in her. He was falling in love with her even deeper but he respects her wishes and the fact that she just didn't want to risk anything more.

But that didn't stop him from longing for things to be different between them. He smiled as he watched her make them a gourmet pizza.

They ended up watching Police Academy and were laughing at the comedy heartily, both seemingly putting the moment they shared out of their minds. But in reality they both were wondering just how long they could deny themselves of what they both desperately wanted.

"My favorite part was when Lieutenant Thaddeus Harris had his head recently removed from a horse's as then asked Mahoney: You told, no one? And then Mahoney said, Not a soul. Then Lieutenant Harris passes in front of the line of cadets, and is annoyed to see that they are all straining not to laugh at him. He became even more annoyed when he notices that Sgt. Callahan is also on the verge of bursting out laughing. When he passes near Jones, Jones makes sound of horse neigh, as if to make it clear that everyone heard about the embarrassing incident!" Brooke said as she laughed, damn near tears as she described it.

Lucas was laughing too and said, "Mine was when Commandant Lassard was presenting a slideshow just as the hooker begins to give him a blow job!"

"Now this first SLIIIDE... shows a very, very interesting thing: our main building. On slide... TWO! We see other view... of... IT! Oh, my God, you wouldn't believe it!" Brooke imitated, still giggling.

Brooke didn't know how it happened but she really, really wanted to kiss him. He looked so sexy when he laughed—almost irresistible. How the hell hadn't she wanted to kiss him before? Was it because she now knew just what she was missing out on? She was so damn confused…

"Hey where did you go just now?" he asked, seeing that she had stopped laughing and had zoned out for a minute.

Brooke shook her head and said, "I, uh, I gotta get going. Nicki's alone and that could spell trouble…so goodnight."

Lucas didn't want her to leave and was about to tell her as much when she turned and was out his front door before he could utter a single syllable. It was almost like she was running away from him. Which disappointed him immensely.

After pouring himself a few drinks Lucas dialed his brother's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Luke? Why the hell are you calling me at this time of night?!" Nathan snapped playfully.

"Nice to hear from you too lil bro." Lucas said sarcastically, flopping down on his couch.

His brother laughed heartily then replied, "I was just kidding dude. I'm glad to hear from you. So what's going on?"

"Brooke…I don't know what to do. I love her Nate. I love her so goddamn much but she doesn't want anything more than what we have now and it's frustrating. Dad said to give her time but he doesn't know that things have already changed! How she teases me to the point of going insane!"

Nathan chuckled, knowing very well about what his brother was suffering from. "Ah, the 'friendzone'...the penalty box of dating, only you can never get out. Once a girl decides you're her 'friend', it's game over. You've become a complete non-sexual entity in her eyes, like her brother, or a lamp."

"I've been locked in the friend zone with her since high school! It's like the Ninth Circle of Hell." he grumbled drunkenly, he then paused a few seconds then said, "Dad said he got out…maybe it's possible for—"

Nathan snorted then pointed out, "Brooke's not mom. Trust me…I already tried to crack that nut and she shot me down quick with a 'I love you Nate but I don't want to ruin a great friendship by dating you.' If she turned me down then there's definitely no hope for you."

Lucas smirked at his statement with amusement, "There's always hope…after all out of the two of us I'm the only one that knows how delicious she taste when she kissed me and I know just how she sounds when she comes…I will have her. Maybe not now but someday."

"Wait did you guys—"

"No…we just had phone sex while I was in Montana. Incredibly hot phone sex…I swear that she has the voice for it. God…"

"Okay stop making me jealous. I'm a happily married man but Haley hasn't done anything like that in a while. I think that I might suffer from blue balls soon if things don't change."

"Okay ew." he said with mild disgust. "And have you tried talking to her about it?"

"The way her mood swings are I'm afraid to even approach her about it."

Lucas sighed then said as he stared at the silver and white clock on the wall, "My advice is make her feel special. Make a night of it. Show her that you miss her in that way in the most romantic way possible."

"Okay thanks bro. And as for the thing with Brooke…good luck. I mean it. Both of you deserve to be happy and I sincerely hope that you both find it in each other."

"Thanks Nate. I appreciate that."

"Alright I have to hit the sack. Why don't you bring her over tomorrow? Haley really misses hanging out with her."

"It's a date. Goodnight." They both disconnected the call and Lucas laid back and began drifting off, thoughts of his best friend swirling in his head.

Brooke looked amazing in a blood red dress that showcased her bountiful curves, her lips painted a glossy red. She looked incredibly sexy as she waited for him against his car.

"I don't know what you've done to my pussy but when I see or even think about you I get wicked wet and just want you to give it to me long and hard. Can you handle that?" She asked as she nailed him against his cherry red Corvette, her eyes on his as she put her hand down his basketball shorts, and pulled his dick out.

Lucas was practically putty in her hands but found himself nodding then let out a guttural groan of desire as she kneeled down and gave him a blowjob.

Then he put her in the back seat and returned the favor. She was so wet that before he even touched her she was dripping from how wet she was. Lucas leaned in and licked her sex the rasped an expletive, she tasted so fucking good, so heady and sweet on his tongue that before he knew he was feasting on her.

Afterwards Lucas fucked her so hard that they had the vehicle rocking with them.

Lucas growled as he awoke from his erotic wet dream, already coming from the images in his head and how he imagined she felt beneath him.

"Fuck I'm doomed…"


	7. On Sunday we made love

Author's Note: Here is the final chapter…and let me tell you that this chapter makes up for the lack of sex of the former chapters with a bit of fluff. I hope that you liked this story and please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Special thanks to Diane Hermans for encouraging and helping me with my stories. And constantly reviewing my stuff and giving me your honest opinion.

-X-

-On Sunday we made love…-

-X-

"Haley, hi. Do you want to help me with this?" she asked referring to setting the table for the impromptu barbeque the Scott's were hosting in Naley's expansive yard.

Karen, Keith, Lily came by at the same time as her and Lucas. Nicki was also in attendance with Chase who had appreciated Brooke's match making scheme which came about after Nicki's shameless flirting with Lucas.

Haley nodded, "Sure." Haley started helping her with plates and folding napkins, then casually asked, "Do you want to tell me why you had your foot in Luke's crotch earlier?"

Brooke had decided to tease Lucas a little while they were sitting across from each other in the yard when she thought no one was looking. Lucas had reacted quite a bit but his facial expressions were as cool as a cucumber. She hadn't known exactly why she had wanted to test his limits but she suddenly wanted him to tell her that she was wrong and that they could have more. She wanted him. Plain and simple.

Brooke blushed then quickly thought of an excuse, "Oh, that. He was helping me adjust the seam in my stocking, and from your angle, it must have looked a little weird."

"You don't have on any stockings Brooke."

Brooke flushed with embarrassment but said nothing. Instead she focused on setting the table.

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

Brooke rolled her eyes then denied it, "Noo Haley. We're friends."

"That display wasn't very friendly—or should I say a bit too friendly?" Haley teased as she set the table with her.

"Let's talk about you…how's pregnancy?"

"Nice diversion Tigger. But so far no nausea and to be honest I think that I might be driving Nathan crazy."

"Why would you say that?"

"Lack of sex. And let me tell you Nathan is a very sexual person so I know that he's losing it."

Brooke sat down and asked, "Why aren't you guys—you know?"

Tears started building up as she admitted, "I don't feel very attractive. I gained weight and I feel icky most of the time from throwing up…it's just crazy."

Brooke held her friend's hand then told her, "Haley you're beautiful. You're radiant. And of course you're gaining weight there's a tiny baby in there! As for feeling sexy why don't you treat yourself to a spa treatment, get a wax, facial the full nine yards and I am telling you after doing all of that you will feel like a million bucks."

"You'll go with me?"

"Sure…in fact let's go tomorrow. I think I deserve a treat."

Brooke watched as a shirtless Lucas stood by the grill watching his brother cook the burgers while cradling a beer and smiled. She licked her lips at the sight of him, his brooding good looks making her heart race. Remembering where she was Brooke cleared her throat after spotting Haley's knowing look. "What?

"Brooke you were staring at him."

"I was not! I was just lost in thought."

Haley snorted, "How 'bout a shot of truth in that denial cocktail."

Brooke looked at her then asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Were those thoughts you were so lost in about Lucas?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Fine I was staring. And yes I was teasing him a little earlier…I don't even know why! We both agreed yesterday that we were going to remain as friends. Only…"

"Only what?"

Brooke bit her lip and admitted, "Only now all I want to do is rip off his clothes and have him do really dirty things to me and vice versa. I can't get him out of my head and honestly I'm getting tired of fighting wanting him."

Haley grinned, "Finally the truth has set you free! Okay…why don't you invite Lucas in to talk in one of the guest rooms and I will turn on some music so nobody can hear you."

"What?"

"It may gross me out a bit but judging by the looks you've been sending him since you've been here I know exactly how much you need this. So go on and go talk to him again. Go."

Brooke took a deep breath then went towards Lucas and said, "Hey can we talk?"

"Yeah sure…"

Less than twenty minutes later Brooke had him in one of the guest rooms. Haley had held up her end of things, loud music was filtering into the house from the speakers outside. Building up her courage she kissed him fully, her tongue snaking its way inside his mouth, deepening the kiss instantly.

The kiss was enough to burn them alive. Goddamn, she was sizzling hot, her mouth was still impossibly delicious, her tongue tasted so fucking good like sweet berries against his. He grew hotter with lust as the kiss grew wilder. He growled when she clutched his neck. Lucas could tell she was losing herself just as he was losing himself in this passion.

He hated to do it but he had to. He parted from her unwillingly, staring at her kiss swollen lips. They both were breathing harshly, eyeing each other.

"What was that for?" He asked, out of breath.

Brooke regarded him, "I don't know...Okay maybe I do...I want you Lucas. Let's just be lovers tonight, and go back to being best friends tomorrow."

"Are you sure about this? If we do this it will change everything." he stated as she led him over to the bed, knowing that this moment was a turning point. A moment where everything was going to change.

Her eyes were intense with desire and something else as she said, "Not if we let it. Please…I just want to see what it's like with you for once."

Speechless all he could say was, "Okay..."

She smiled and went back to kissing him, drugging him with them. Then her lips journeyed elsewhere, his cheek, his jaw, paying special attention to his ears; licking and kissing the outer edges, gradually working her way towards the center. Lucas groaned lowly, his body reacting to her attentive actions, the pleasure of it taking him by surprise. She let her mouth linger on his collarbone, his strong shoulders to the soft patch of skin below his underarm.

"Fuck..." he hissed as her mouth brushed his nipples, his knees slightly buckling from the sensation.

Brooke whispered in his ear saying, "Your body is so incredibly gorgeous all I wanna do is explore every tiny square inch of it…all I kept thinking about today is stripping you naked and covering you with kisses…very slowly at first…then with an appetite."

Lucas almost lost it at the sound of that, coupled with her removing his jeans and boxers until his erection was saluting her proudly.

She continued her journey down until she came to the area between his naval and his penis. Brooke bit her lip as her eyes met his just before she started to lick and nuzzle him.

Lucas had no idea how sensitive he was there and moaned deeply as the remaining blood in his body centered in one place. He was praying that she would end this sweet, sweet torture and take him into her mouth. He had never been so hard in his entire life.

He growled as she began kissing him further down—trailing her lips along his thighs, balls and perineum, everywhere except his cock, building the tension by only allowing her soft cheek and hot breath to casually graze against it.

"Brooke come on you're driving me fucking insane! Just...please stroke it...or something!" he begged.

Just as he was about to lose his mind she finally gave him what he was praying for. She wrapped her mouth around his rigid cock, drawing him in slowly. Lucas gasped at the contact and immediately wrapped his hand in her hair, making a makeshift ponytail as he gripped the strands. Her warm mouth and tongue worked up and down his shaft expertly.

"Fuck yes!" he said with a deep groan as he felt the back of her throat.

She held the base of his dick firmly with one hand, then flicked her tongue quickly against the skin on the underside of his cock, where the head met the shaft. Then lowered her mouth onto him again and again until she was bobbing her along his massive length.

She released him with a pop and then lightly nibbled on the head of his cock affectionately before taking him back in. Lucas hissed and cursed as she slowly up the speed. She released him again but only to wrap her mouth around his balls and hum a tune, her hand stroking him easily.

"Brooke! Fuck! Stop!" he shouted, trying to hold on to his last shred of control.

Brooke did as he asked and halted her assault on his sanity. Lucas looked down at her and regretted it immediately because it was the hottest thing he ever seen. Her luscious lips reddened and slick with his precum, her cheeks rosy and her eyes were sultry with lust.

"What is it?"

"It's your turn..." he purred as he maneuvered her until she lay beneath him, Lucas surprised her by caressing her breasts through the thin camisole, toying with the instantly hard nipples. She shuddered but remained silent as he lifted up the blouse to reveal her breasts then kissed the exposed flesh, his tongue circling the bud.

She shuddered and bit her lip as hot arousal grew, making her panties moist. "Ooh Lucas…"

He framed her perfectly proud voluptuous breasts in his hands, her nipples tightened as he sucked greedily on her nipple then the other. Brooke cried out softly, his touch setting her ablaze with lust. His thumbs toyed with the slick peaks, teasing her until she trembled with the force of her need.

"Oh God…I want you so much Lucas…"

Lucas captured her mouth once more, blinded by desire and lust he kissed her hungrily, moaning his pleasure in her soft sweet kiss-swollen lips. No longer satisfied with just kissing her, Lucas brought his mouth lower to the tips of her luscious breasts once more. His tongue swirled over the tautness of her puckered nipples, flicking his tongue against them then sucking them both into his mouth until she cried out, pulling his hair.

He eased her thighs apart and buried his head between them, tasting her humid pussy. Just like in his dream she was drenched with desire, her body craving anything he would bestow on her.

One slow lick and he was hooked. He quickly thrust his tongue deep inside her. He licked up everything dripping out of her while thrusting his tongue in and out, convinced that he had a brand new addiction named Brooke Davis.

She cried out with relief and pleasure. He placed her legs on his shoulders. After he was satisfied with the position he licked his way up her slit to her clit. He licked and sucked on it lovingly delighting in the way it hardened under his administration.

"Luuc...aas! Oh! That feels so fucking good..." She drawled huskily, arching against his mouth. She let out a small scream as Lucas took her clit into his mouth rolling it between his lips. He felt it twitch causing him to moan involuntarily.

Brooke cried out as the vibrations shook her body. He looked up at her surprised at her reaction. Smirking he pressed his tongue against her swollen nub and moaned again. She convulsed on the bed, her hands fisting the sheets.

He grazed his teeth against her clit. Unable to hold back anymore at her cries he began to lap at her clit greedily. He used short fast strokes, needing her to get there. Every few seconds he changed directions. Her legs locked around him as she cried out her pleasure, reaching the most intense climax she had ever received in her life.

Lucas rubbed his fingers against her slick opening. "Shit! Oh! God!" She cried loudly after he sunk his fingers into her tight pussy, drawing out her last orgasm. He thrust in and out of her at a hurried pace, now building up to another.

"Ahh! Lucas! So fucking close...mmm...don't stop! Please don't stop!"

Lucas turned his fingers around until they were pointing up. He felt around for a moment until bingo he found her G-spot. Once he did he thrust into her hard rubbing it with every stroke.

Brooke began to thrash on the bed. Her words made absolutely no sense anymore as she babbled and moaned. Hoping to send her over the edge he again moaned on her clit.

"Lucas! Ahhhhh! I...I... Oooohh!" she cried out loudly as she came on his face and hand.

He groaned appreciatively in response. God he had dreamed of this so many times, trust Brooke Davis to blow all of his fantasies out of the water. He had to have her. He needed her so badly it hurt. Her cries and cumming on his face had made his lust grow to astronomical levels. Now he didn't simply want her out of love. He wanted to fuck her brains out.

Lucas gave her clit a lingering kiss as she came down from her orgasm. She was left panting on the bed.

"Good girl..." He said with a smirk.

"I need you baby." She whined, wanting him more than her next breath. She moaned as he kissed her passionately.

Brooke could taste herself on his tongue. Somehow it got her excited all over again. She reached down and stroked him then said in her sexy raspy voice, "I know you like my pussy...now fuck me like you love it!"

"You're so fucking hot!" he rasped in response, groaning from her expert touch.

He groaned as she began a slow rhythm.

He put his head on her shoulder, moaning her name. His hips thrust into her hand gently. He started kissing and suckling on her neck.

"Shit!" He growled as she rubbed his cock along her soaked pussy.

Lucas pushed her hand off him and settled between her legs. Looking deep into her eyes and cupping her face he gently entered her.

Brooke threw her head back and let out a deep moan. Finally... she thought in ecstasy, loving the feel of him stretching her around his girth.

Lucas kissed her as he began a slow rhythm. Brooke held him close. He followed suit and wrapped his arms around her gently.

He kissed his way to her neck. The emotion running through him were too intense. With every thrust he rubbed their hips together making slow circles. He reached down and began to flick her clit with his fingertips quickly.

Brooke closed her eyes and cried out. Her hips snapped into his desperately.

He smiled and thrust against her harder. Lucas groaned at the change of pace. He pumped in and out of her harder until she was crying out beneath him. Soon he was pounding into her body, fucking her into oblivion.

Brooke cried out her approval. She met each of his thrusts with her own. She bit her lip as she began thrashing under him again.

"Brooke..." He groaned, feeling her pussy tightening around him, knowing that she was close. He was too. Desperately close.

Brooke suddenly cried out his name, her body stiffening then began trembling as her walls gripped him tightly, drawing his cock even deeper which triggered his own release.

Lucas closed his eyes and bellowed as he felt his own orgasm rip through his body. As they were lost in their own pleasure their mouths connected, sharing a unrestrained kiss. They stayed like that for a while, both unable to move.

She licked her lips, trying to figure out how this happened. How did she end up like this? He was still cradling her close as if he didn't want to let her go. Like he feared that she would make them go back to the way there were.

No matter how much he wanted to remain inside her awesome body he regrettably pulled out of her and kissed her thoroughly again.

After their kiss he looked deeply into her eyes. So deep that she could swear he was peering into her soul.

"I can't believe I just made love to you

After all the things that we've been through… Now what are we gonna do?"

"I love you Brooke..."

"What?"

"I love you. I love everything about you. I love the way you walk, talk and laugh...I especially love the way you taste and how you make me feel...I love you…"

"Oh God…this was a bad idea… How can I address you? 'Hey lover?', 'Hi friend!'

'How ya doin'?', 'Where ya been?' I gotta make a choice!" she cried, unable to believe that she allowed her hormones to get the best of her.

"It's simple. Do you see yourself with me?"

"Lucas…"

"Do you?"

Brooke looked at him and said, "I could. I really could…I just cherish our friendship more… But the love is so good…I gotta make a choice…I would if I could." she rambled uncontrollably. "God, Luke I never thought we would be together…"

"I'm not gonna pressure you into making a rash decision but…I want you. All of you. Everyday for the rest of our lives. But if you don't want that…I would rather have you in my life than not at all." he then kissed her forehead gently and lovingly before getting redressed. Before he left the room, he paused at the door and said, "Take all the time you need."

-x-

A week later Brooke laid the red summer dress on the bed then went to the dresser and picked out a set of laced lingerie and proceeded to get ready. After picking out her clothes she massaged her favorite body crème all over her body. It was a scent that she loved since she was a teen. It was like she was lathering a garden of wonderful smelling flowers on her skin. It wasn't overpowering nor was it weak. It was perfect.

She sprayed her dress with the same scent as her body crème then dressed quickly. She then slipped into the white red and black butterfly sandals and rushed out the door.

Thirty minutes later Brooke found herself knocking on Lucas's door, nervously waiting for him to open the door. When he finally did she was speechless. He was barely dressed, shirtless with his favorite pair of basketball shorts.

"Hey." he said softly, a warm smile on his face.

"Hey…can I come in?"

"Sure…" he then stepped aside and allowed her entrance.

Brooke walked in slowly then turned to face him once he closed the door. Before she could even think about what she was doing she was kissing him desperately. Lucas groaned with lust and pressed her against the wall and was about to caress her body but she pushed him away.

"Wait…I don't know what came over me…this was a mistake…" She looked at his lips while licking her own, still tasting him there. "I, uh, I think I should just leave." She said pushing him away.

"What?!" He exclaimed, looking down at his bulging member absolutely horrified that she would leave now. "You can't be serious!"

"I am serious. I should go." She said huskily, beyond tempted to kiss him again.

"But you won't." He said confidently. He brought her back against his body before she could completely escape from him. "Because you and I both know that this is bound to happen. You know you can't escape this anymore." His lips hovered above hers, their breath mingling. "We both know you don't want to leave. So stop trying to run."

Her passion glazed green eyes clashed with his stormy blue eyes. "How do you know?"

"Because I know you."

She bit her lip then admitted, "I don't want to leave but-"

"Then don't leave... Stay with me..." He said against her mouth.

"I really shouldn't—"

Lucas kissed her passionately and oh so deeply, tasting her fully, pressing her soft curvy body into his hard one. She knew that this wasn't right but God she missed this. She moaned, surrendering to her needy body.

She really shouldn't want to be like this with him, she shouldn't be shamelessly melting into his kiss or into his arms but she couldn't find the strength to end this. She couldn't help it. She needed this too much. She needed him too much. And that was what she was truly afraid of.

He removed her dress, followed by her panties that he took a moment to appreciate then he carried her over to the nearest surface, which was the snack bar.

"I missed this…I thought of nothing else but this…" he rasped, spreading her thighs apart while getting in position.

"Wha—Ohhhhh!" she moaned, her eyes damn near crossing as he placed his lips around her clitoris, alternating between gently sucking and tearing it with his skillful tongue. "God!" she cried as she pressed and grind her pelvis against his slick mouth, simultaneously getting the right pressure and rhythm.

Brooke held the back of his head, moaning his name and shuddering as his tongue reached just the right spot. She dug her fingers into his scalp just as he slipped a finger inside her.

"Lucas! Mmm, don't stop!"

Lucas was busy licking her delicious arousal, drinking her sweetness, wanting her to bathe him in her juices. He began rubbing the g-spot area in the right way, giving her amazing sensations, which caused her to grip his hair tighter and cry out louder. To really stimulate this area, he used his index finger and pull it up and made a 'come here' gesture. It wasn't long before she screamed in ecstasy and over flowed his mouth with her juices.

"God…damn damn damn the things you do with your tongue…I'll never get tired of that!" she gasped, still trembling from her earth shattering orgasm.

Lucas then carried her to his bedroom and was about to lay her down in his bed before she said, "Put me down!"

He did as she demanded and watched her pull down his basketball shorts. She bit her lip then said, "Lucas Scott…since when have you ever gone without underwear?"

He blushed but answered, "Since laundry was backed up a bit—shit!" he snarled as she took him unexpectedly into her mouth and gave him as good as she got. "Pretty Girl…baby…fuck…right there…" he rasped as she took him in deep, her eager mouth suckling him perfectly, her hands massaging his balls.

Before he could tell her to stop she released him and said, "Sit down…"

He sat on the bed and she kissed him eagerly all the while sinking down onto his cock. Lucas's eyes rolled in the back of his head as she gained more momentum, feverish lust driving her on. Lucas's hands strayed from her gyrating hips, now roving from her back to her bouncing breasts, cupping them, pinching them, thrumming them until Brooke arched her back and a low cry escaped her.

She slowly leaned back and then told Lucas to hold on to her by her legs as she writhing on his lap, crying out in pleasure.

Lucas growled, it was impossible to control himself and the stars seem to be getting closer as Brooke moved on him, squeezing his torso with her legs bent on the sides. With one hand, she was leaning on the floor and with the second one she's hugging the his neck. It was like she was in a free fall, her expression rapturous, while he is watching, admiring and enjoying at the same time.

Before either could blink they were coming together, the waves of ecstasy enormous and breathtaking. Lucas brought her up and kissed her thankfully.

They weakly climbed further into bed and cuddled while catching their breaths. After a long period of time Brooke finally spoke, "I came here to tell you that…I've been searching for someone…But never looked before my eyes. There you were to my surprise. It was so obvious looking into your face after playing a game of truth or dare. That I began to want you. And it scared me for awhile. I never thought that I would fall in love with you but since the day we kissed I knew it had to be you. I never thought we would be together…I can't believe I just made love to you again but I can't help the way that I feel anymore. Lucas…I want you. All of you. For the rest of our lives. Will you have me?"

"Of course baby…you have no idea how happy that makes me…I love you more than any words can say. You have made me a complete person. You are everything to me. And I cannot think of living life without you. And I love you Pretty Girl…"

Brooke started getting emotional and kissed him fiercely, "I love you too Broody."

-x-

A year later…

Lucas hissed as he watched his fiance ride him while she still wore her red silk nightgown, lifting up the edge so he can glimpse his glistening shaft inside her—then cruelly hid the view again. Just as he was about to grip her hips he was reminded that he was handcuffed to the bed, helpless.

Brooke smirked and stopped mid stroke, pulling away from him.

"Come on Brooke don't do me like this?!" he whined pitifully.

Brooke said nothing, she only scooted down and put her mouth on his flushed cock and started sucking on him eagerly. Lucas hissed with pleasure, she knew that tasting her own juices always driven him wild and she also knew that he would have her beneath him in seconds flat had he not been handcuffed.

"Come on babe…please…" he begged, needing to be inside her.

"Oh alright you big…ooh…sexy—shit!" she said as she sang back onto him with a loud moan then began at first slowly, wanting to savor it—but then he reached as much as he could and suckled her neck, knowing that was her one of her hottest hot spots—spurring her on. She rode him hard and wild, racing to that glimmering edge of bliss.

She bit her lip and her face scrunched in concentration as her sheath held tightly on his cock, milking out her pleasure while he made the most of her orgasm—by giving into his urge to come. Afterward she un-cuffed him and slumped over him, her forehead against his as they shared breaths for a moment.

"That was amazing." he said in an amazed tone.

Brooke smirked then looked into his blue eyes, "It always is between us."

Lucas looked at her then rasped, "Wanna do it again?"

"You are a bad influence!" she said with a smile but she also nodded even though her legs felt like cooked noodles. "But not here…I feel we might have pushed our luck enough. What if your parents came in?"

"Dad would say: lucky bastard." He chuckled when she hit his chest, then said, "Besides we're engaged…they kind of expect this kind of thing. Especially after our first time when the music somehow malfunctioned and everyone heard what we were up to."

She blushed heatedly, in remembrance of the aftermath. "God I'm still embarrassed about that."

"I'm not. Thanks to your sexy mouth everyone knows that I am the master of pleasure."

"Oh? Considering that you were bellowing pretty loudly yourself that means we're equally matched."

Lucas smirked, "I won't deny it. You're definitely the Queen of my pleasure."

"We were supposed to be watching a movie." she said while cuddling up to him on his childhood bed.

They were staying overnight because they overdid it on the champagne while celebrating their new engagement. Haley and Nathan were there too with their 5 month old son James who held the key to everybody's heart.

"Yeah well something much more interesting came up. No pun intended."

"You have turned me into a woman I never thought I could be. I did not ever think I would fall this deep for someone. But you proved me wrong and for once I'm glad that I am wrong. I love you." she said before kissing the spot where his heart was beating.

"I'm so glad you gave us a real chance. If a kiss could tell you how much I love you, I'm sure we would be kissing forever." he said with a gentle smile, "Speaking of kissing…"

Brooke giggled before his lips captured hers in a slow burning kiss that ignited another round of passion that they eventually given into…


End file.
